Obsession
by LadyMystiqueShiroe
Summary: When Michael Meyers finds Laurie, planning to finish what he started in Haddonfield, what he gets is something entirely different. What happens when his thirst for his baby sister's blood turns into a twisted obsession only a murderer could harbor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Within those black eyes, Laurie's skin crawled. Beneath that dirty, tattered mask that looked like it could nest maggots, it was a frightening sight indeed. Though that mask, the stench of rotting corpses, dirt and blood didn't make her want to vomit, nor the patches of hair ejecting from the mask, no that didn't make her jump.  


It was those coal black eyes...

So distant, calculating and cruel. The power and extent of his actions behind the mind of a psycopath and that gaze to prove it, that was what scared her the most.

Her vibrant green eyes met his, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, his uncaring and cold, distant and dead.

She sat frozen, locked into that sitting position. Her dead friend beside her in that dark dingy room, in the home that used to belong to her as an infant, that she had no memory of. The sick, warped excuse for a childhood, those memories engulfed this place, and the tragedy.

What did she do to deserve this fate? To die her alone with only a weighted heart and no closure? What did her parents think?

That was when Laurie was completely shocked. Her mouth opened lightly in shock as she saw Michael reach into his dusty jacket's pocket, and pulled out a picture of a little boy and a baby. Kneeling down in front of her, he almost seemed more gentle now.

At first at the action, Laurie freaked out. She was trembling, though tried to remain calm. She didn't want to provoke his animalistic instincts, so she kept her cursing and screaming to a minimum. Silencing her scream, in an instant, almost painfully, she stared at the picture in confusion, then up at him, knowing this picture could be the key to her way out of this horrible place, and her life...

She had never been so nervous or frustrated in her life...

"I-I don't understand.. I don't understand this!" she spoke up, letting out all her frustrations, in a choked breath.

Suddenly, her words were cut short, when she froze, staring into the eyes of that very psycopath. He reached out to her slowly, with his hand, icy cold and rough, brushing the side of her face and neck, touching her auburn curls as he did so. It felt like silk, it was a euphoric feeling the hardened soul of Michael Meyers had never experienced before.

Her skin was so soft and warm... he was almost hesitant, and taken back by the touch. However, the warmth was what he started to crave, and drove him for more..

Her breaths were heavy and muttled, separated even. Closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself down, sighing lightly in relief as his hand dropped back to his side. Glancing back up at him, she could only watched as hi smask was being removed by his own hands.

Looking to the ground, then up at Laurie, as if for approval, she had to squint to even try and make out a face. Through messy, greay tossled, overgrown hair and a filthy face, she could barely see it, and recognize it

She didn't understand what he wanted from her.

Michael's gaze locked onto hers. He couldn't ignore the fact that his baby sister he remembered as an infant, had grown into such a beauty as a girl. These feelings, such as lust and curiosity, he hadn't been made aware of... until now.

He had come to be rid of Laurie, to finish her once and for all.

Though now, his wanting for bloodshed was being over-ruled by the opening of the pandora's box to his own soul, and feelings, instincts that he couldn't control, feelings he wasn't even aware he had, or what they did to him.

It seemed the loathing he had for her was waning, more and more as he looked into her eyes, onto her cherubic face.

The knife at his side, used so many times on others, slowly, softly, slipped from his hand and hit the cement, freezing ground.

" I-I don't know what you want..."

Laurie's whisper barely echoed across the room. Though what happened next, she didn't even think to expect. Slowly and gently, yet roughly at the same time, with a dominance unaware to her, Michael held her wrists firm in his grip, and forced her to be close to him, by pulling her to him, allowing himself to hold her.

It took him a moment, and not once did he utter a word. For Laurie, the silence was more than she could bare, and she tried to resist and fight every tug and pull along the way.

"Get away from me! you-- fucker!" she screeched, but was soon silenced by his stone cold, firm gaze, as he jerked his head down to stare at her.

With that, she silenced in an instant. Her limbs and body shaking, trembling like a leaf, not from a bitter chill, but from fear and panic, she stayed in his grip, eyes wide, not knowing what else to do.

Would he kill her if she moved an inch? Judging by what he had done to her friends, she didn't doubt it..

His rough, impulsive hands caressed her long auburn curls. It was a caress, she expected to cause her pain. To her surprise, it was quite gentle indeed. The scent coming from him was even more potent now, as he held her in this embrace.

Her scent that forced its way through Michael's hollow nostrils was intoxicating to him. The scent of her hair, like flowers. Just the scent of a woman, he found it mesmerizing. He had seen women before; touched them,even seen them in most questionable acts. After all, Judith was his sister.

Still, he was surprised to find just this mere scent, this contact had this great on an impact upon him.

His dark eyes found themselves, slowly, pain stakingly making their way across her form. Scouring it, studying it, as if it was a unique prize. Her slender body and fair complexion was the real beauty here. The fact that her jeans were near ruined, and her maroon cardigan sweater was covered in filth, it bothered Michael none.

Never before... had he been this well... aroused by the sight of a woman.

Did Michael desire her? His own baby sister, Laurie Strode? That was a question, he couldn't quite answer just yet. However, time would tell. The word 'incest' didn't cause him much alarm nor bother when he repeated in within his own demented mind.

Of course it wouldn't, foul things such as murder, rape and incest don't cause alarm in the mind of psycopaths. They react the same way to that as they would, it you repeated the words, dog, cat and tree.

In his mind, there was no morals, no conscience, no nothing; just an empty shell.

Soon though, Michael was broken from his trace. When Laurie's fragile, gentle eyes met his, he seemed to lose all control, and let his guard down. Even more so, than he was doing right now. Laurie saw this opportunity, and took it for all that it was worth.

" I want to help you... but I.. don't know how.." she muttered softly.

Through her broken sentence, her hand found it's way towards Michael's cheek, resting gently there. Her other hand, slowly and silently inched it's way towards the knife beside him. Eyes locked onto his so he wouldn't know the difference, she kept her face as calm and seemingly caring as she possibly could.

In that single moment, she took her chance, and with a scream of retaliation, she stabbed Michael in the back, cursing at him as she did so. Standing up quickly, as Michael's body crumpled towards the ground, the knife still in his back, she wobbled towards the door.

Pushing the creaky thing, nearly breaking the hinges with all her might, she squeezed through. Heart pounding, nearly up in her throat, adrenaline rushing, breath heaving, she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, looking for a way out.

Searching for a way out of this hell hole, where her death would be guaranteed she began to panic. He couldn't have been dead, she had to find a way out fast, but how?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laurie Strode was soon broken from her trance by the slamming shut of a cop door. She sat in the backseat, blood upon her clothes, her hair in a mess.Green orbs, hers were widened in panic and shock. This would take some serious therapy to recover back into even a slight normal life again.

The red and blue flashing lights surronded the area. The night was like a cloak for the red terror that went on in the silent darkness. Michael was dead; Laurie had shot him, and struck him so many times, there was no way he would survive any of it. With a light sigh of relief, she was finally convinced it was all over.

Pulling her jacket a bit to cover herself more, she leaned back in the leather seat. Staring out the lightly rain drizzled window, she watched as the crime scene had been taken care of. Waiting until the cops came to the car and drove off, she assumed she was being taken home.

What she didn't know is that wasn't where they were going to at all. She was being taken down to the Station, to reveal some information that would drastically change her life forever.

_Laurie had no one or nothing to go home to anymore..._

After an immense amount of sobbing and a near breakdown, Laurie crumpled in the chair. Putting her hands to her tear stained and puffy face, through her crying she uttered the broken words, " H-how the fuck did this happen?..." . Glancing up at the police detective before her, who seemed to have sympathy, within the interrogation room, it was just him and her.

Pulling the seat across from her towards him, with a heavy sigh, he sat down. That was when he began to explain. He took out a plain manila folder, and within opening it, Laurie read the few words upon the front, it read ' Meyers Case'. Within it, she saw a picture; one that she was shocked to see, it being so familiar. A little boy, and a baby. It was a very similar picture to the one the psycopath had showed her.

He uttered a name, and as he began to explain, the bits and pieces... the confusion, it all started to make sense. Soon, her world began to turn, warp into something ugly...

That name stayed with her; like a disease it crawled through her skin. To even think that **thing** was even remotely related to her was enough to make her sick. Still, she couldn't change what was. The only parents she had ever known were dead, as were her close friends. She had no one and nothing left; not even Haddonfield was safe anymore.

_Michael Meyers..._

He was her brother; and there was nothing she could do to change it. Well, at least he was dead, so he wouldn't come back for her, to finish what he had started. Now she understood it all; it took a little while to believe it, and let it sink in, but finally, she had some answers.

" You're free to go now Miss Strode. We've arranged for you to stay with nearby relatives. One of our detectives will drive you" the man spoke. As he stood, he put a rough hand behind his head.

Laurie took her coat as she stood. Pulling it over herself, she was led out of the room by the Police Chief.

Sitting in the front seat, she looked outside the window, watching the scenery of the de3losate, quiet town, pass her, in a fast motion. However, her face still tear stained, her make up smudged, she seemed somewhat broken... empty inside. After all, what did she have left except for a loss beyond belief, and the truth which made it so much worse...

She had always wondered what her real family was like when she was younger. Oh, what she would give now to take all of that back...

Hearing the swerve as the cop car slowly entered the driveway, Laurie was greeted when she stepped out by a woman with a grief stricken look. Her Aunt Kate,whom quickly went to her, from the front porch steps.

" We'll have someone bring what is left of your belongings for you, Miss Strode" The detective reassured her. Laurie could only glance in his direction and nod, then allow her aunt to take her into the house.

As hours passed, Laurie laid in bed. She had the guest bedroom made up for her, Kate must have known she was coming. Pulling the heavy quilt farther over herself, as to somehow try and block out all her problems, she turned on her side. Though, even she found it difficult to sleep.

Kate left the tiny lamp light on for her; the one that had the dim light illuminating the room, on the shelf right next to her bed.

Somehow, she could still feel him. That cold breath upon her face, that still gave her chills.

Though what frightened her most was those eyes. She could still picture them clearly, staring her down, the image burned into her mind, etched there, as if on purpose.

To think... that was her brother? Even if the terrible story of their childhood had been told to her... still, it didn't seem right.

None of it seemed logical..

If he was a psycopath, why did he make an attempt to make peace with her? What was his motives? Maybe that was something she would never know.

Well, he tried to make peace, though Laurie guessed by herself stabbing him in the back of the shoulder didn't help her.

Laurie Meyers... For some reason, that didn't seem right. To her, it was like a disease; those words alone was enough to put the heavy, sick feeling back in her heart.

She wondered if anything would return to normal again. Probably not, she would assume, but she could hope right? Even in death, Michael had a way to torture her, to make her feel the awful feeling twist and turn inside her, and not go away.

Soon enough, she found fatigue overtake her. That was the only thing that forced her to fall asleep, light of a slumber as it was. She awoke in the middle of the night a few times in a fright, but it was to be expected on her part.

The next day, she awoke around noontime. From there on, she was waited on like a sick puppy. Did they really think she was this useless? Though due to her emotional trauma, that couldn't have been too far from the truth.

" Laurie!" called Kate from downstairs.

" What?"

" You have a phone call!"

" Who is it?!"

" It's Amy!"

With a sigh, Laurie shifted herself on her bed so she was able to reach the nearby phone. Picking it up and holding it to her ear, she answered it. " Hello?" she asked, listening to the words ringing in her ear.

" I don't know Amy... where is the party at?" she asked after brief hesitation.

" At Jason Mulvey's house? You're kidding, he doesn't seem like the type.." she stated with a short laugh.

_" C'mon Laurie, you have to, you need to get out, get your mind off stuff. You know, that cute football player Brian Roberts will be there"_

At this, Laurie's face twisted into a soft smile. After a heavy sigh and a long pause, she ran a hand through her tossled auburn curls. " Alright Amy. You convinced me, but if it sucks you'll be sorry" she warned her.

" Okay then, I'll see you at eight" she finished, hanging up the phone on the charger, on the drawer stand. Standing up, with a light stretch of her arms, she went over to the bathroom nearby. It was small, but at least she didn't have to share one.

Memories of her recent nightmares over the past few days haunted her, though she tried to block them out.

Not to mention, half of her conversation with Amy. Mainly the reason why she was going to this party was to help her other friend, Jess, who was in serious trouble, or so Amy said. She was getting involved with the wrong type of guy, and Amy would need all the help she could get, trying to drag the drunken Jess out of the Mulvey home.

She really didn't want to go, her mind still didn't feel right... but she had to, for Jess, she felt like she owed it to her, and the other friend whom she couldn't save from Michael's demented grip...

She jumped, as she looked in the mirror, for a moment, she saw his face. That dirty, twisted man that still tormented her. In an instant however, his image was gone.

Great, now she was seeing things...

With a sigh, and a light cuss under her breath, she threw some clothes on, for once not really caring about her appearance, and just appeared clean and decent.

_" No! Leave her alone!"_

She raked a brush through her hair, trying to keep her mental state peaceful and unwavering. She tried concentration on one thing, helping her friend, and how this would make her stronger; still, it was very difficult.

_Laurie watched in horror as the deranged killer threw her friend's nude body to the ground. Inching towards her, the filthy and bleeding Laurie crawled backwards, in fear, screeching and swearing at the murderer_,_ spitting at the ground beneath him._

_Without a word or sound, which disturbed her most, he picked her up into his strong grip, throwing her body roughly over his shoulder, keeping her still, no matter how hard she kicked and struggled, he kept her in his grip._

_" Put me down f-fucker!!" she screamed, grabbing at the wooden paneling of the doorway, so tightly, and scraping her nails against it, causing her hand to bleed slightly._

_Her screams could be heard throughout the dark mansion, as Michael pulled her into the empty room, slamming the door behind him with a shattering thud!_

Blinking and shaking her head to erase the recent nightmare from her memory, that was one of the worst ones.

As hours passed, Laurie left the house, telling her aunt she would be back soon. Going to the small Volvo in the driveway, she got in, put her keys in the ignition and drove off.

The party she stopped at, was any she could expect. The large house looked like it had potential to be very nice, but not it was destroyed by a massive crowd of drunken, agressive, dancing teenagers, blood and libido highly strung in their systems.

Getting out of the car after she parked it, Laurie zipped up her hoodie, before going inside. Pushing past the crowds, she headed upstairs, asking people is they had seen her friend as she went, though that was a lost cause.

" Jen? Amy?" she called, as she went up the stairs to the second floor.

Looking through the rooms that weren't locked, or occupied, she stopped at one. It was empty, going inside, she looked around for her friends. Though, when she saw nothing, she turned to leave.

However, a figure stood in her way, it was Jason Mulvey, he was a mess, and his breath reeked of cheap liquor, there was only lust in his eyes.

" Jason. Where is Jess?" Laurie asked, going to him, in a serious tone.

He didn't answer her, only shut the dor behind her. Soon after he muttered a brief, " Don't worry about it" and moved closer to her slowly. Laurie took steps back to avoid him, growing more and more nervous, she asked him what he was doing.

Seconds later, she let out a light scream, before her mouth was covered by his hand. Jason had her pinned down on the bed, his own body weight crushing her own. He muttered to her roughly to shut her mouth or he would hit her, even kill her, though she tried her best to struggle and squirm from his grip.

Her attempted screams were only muffled moans of discontent, unheard over the loud blaring music downstairs.

" Shut up!" Jason muttered, shaking her as he proceeded to take her shirt off.

_No! Get the hell off me! _her mind mentally screeched at the top of her lungs.This was unbelievable; Laurie only came to help out her friend that was supposably in trouble, and now she was going to be raped by some drunken moron?

However, Laurie didn't notice what was watching, waiting in the shadows.

In the door, open ajar, coal black eyes observed in the crack of it, peering through, eyes that were cold and evil to the core. They were the eyes of a deranged psycopath, one that Laurie had encountered before.

Eyes that belonged to the figure, the shell of a person Michael Meyes used to be. Now, there was only an empty shell, a shell that lived only for the pleasure of bloodshed and pain to fill his twisted desires, a man that came back...

As to why? Who knows. Would he help his sister in this time of need? Or leave her to a tragic fate...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blood was spattered across the floor of the room. It was a pretty decoration of crimson, in speckles everywhere. Even on Michael's hands, the knife he had, he tucked away.

The drunken boy's corpse lay akwardly, crumpled upon the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him, his fresh gashes starting to make an odd odor. Michael's dark eyes scanned the area; he couldn't hear the music, nothing, in his world, everything fell silent.

That was until, he stopped, looking unto the face of his sister, Laurie. She appeared to be sleeping, but she had passed out, either from fear or from that boy crushing her. Brushing a filthy, rough hand across her warm pale cheek, Michael quickly jerked away; he had never felt such warmth before, it startled him, put a chill through his empty bones.

The fancy, expensively decorated bedroom now looked like the perfect scene of a horror movie; all of the props in pace, except for two. Michael planned on, leaving and taking Laurie with him, why? Just a strong urge, what would he do with her? Well, he hadn't quite decided yet.

Scooping her motionless body into his arms, he left in the shadows, unnoticed, going through a back door. He would not hear the screams when the body of Jason Mulvey would be found, or the horrified scrambling, or the call to the police. It didn't matter, they would find nothing, Michael had killed many, and felt no remorse, nothing, he never had been caught, what would be so different now?

Walking the streets, back, to some uncertain destination, a place where he could take her, for now, it was an eerie sight indeed. Michael's face, covered by a mask, one that he never removed, his hair scraggly and filthy, his clothes tattered and worn.

His chilled cold hands, that had never felt the touch of another for so very long, now was carrying his sister, whom had grown into quite a lovely sight, from what he remembered her as, a pudgy, innocent infant.

Glancing down at her, with a sort of confused yet akward stare, he didn't know how to react to her, not in the slightest bit. He knew why he came back to begin with, to kill her, but the more he looked at her, the harder he did, the thoughts of her death seemed farther and farther away, as if unrealistic somehow.

The question was, would he be able to do it? Why did it matter so? He came back to commit the deed, so what was the problem?

Perhaps it was her warmth, the softness, gentle feeling of her skin. It made Michael feel at home, a memory and a touch he recalled once in a far distant dream. That feeling, stayed his hand, and clouded his mind, it was a feeling that made him curious, curious enough to not want to make it go away.

In fact, the feeling was very new, comforting even, despite what his bitter instincts told him, these basic human emotions and thoughts were totally new.

What caused him to kill the boy? Was it just another animalistic impulse? Or was it because he nearly raped his own sister? Michael didn't know, he couldn't tell, and to be honest, he didn't dawn on the thought for too long.

_" Michael!"_

_The pale face, blue eyed child Michael, the innocent young being, looked to the only woman in his life he adored. His mother, despite what the town knew her as, a 'whore' he still loved, her, she was the only one, besides Laurie to ever show and give him any feeling of affection._

_" Yeah?"_

_" Give me the baby. It's getting cold out, put your sweater on now" the older, blond woman stated sternly. Going to her car, after taking Laurie for a minute to say a quick goodbye, she leaned over to Michael, smiling she gave him a kiss on the forehead and a pinch on the cheek._

_" Bye sweetie, take care of things until I come back, okay?" she asked._

_Michael only nodded. His smile, shone over his worn out clothes and scraggly blond hair. He held baby Laurie in his arms, who always had a smile on her face._

_" That's a good boy. Dinner is in the fridge, I'll be back soon" she reassured him, and gave the two a final wave, before pulling out of the tiny driveway and going off._

_Michael knew where she was going; the strip club to degrade herself by throwing herself over perverted middle aged men who would throw her any amount of cash for a glimpse their way._

_It was her job, but that didn't make him love her any less; only resent her a bit, and add fuel to the madness and insanity growing in his already warped and twisted childish mind._

_Michael sat on the porch steps. Judy was probably with that stoner boyfriend of hers, having sex or something, they did it a lot, even in the house, it disgusted Michael. Mother's boyfriend was on the couch as usual, drunk as a skunk, and always in a vile mood, reeking of terrible body odor, cigarette smoke and cheap liquor._

_That was why Michael would sit here with Laurie, on the porch steps, watching the autumn leaves fall from the trees. He found it relaxing, comforting, and occasionaly pointed to the leaves falling, showing them to the baby, and giving her a kiss every now and then. _

_Bouncing her lightly on his lap, he kept a blanket over her to keep her warm. As far as himself, he would be fine, all he wanted was this peaceful moment, for in that moment, it was just himself and his sister, and in those few seconds, he could forget about his pain, the world, his demons, forget everything... and just be free..._

Going up the creaky porch steps, Michael stopped at a familiar place. His old home, he had brought Laurie here before. It was close by, and she would most likely wake up soon. She wouldn't escape this time, for he wouldn't let her, until he figured out what he would do with her._  
_

There would be nowhere to do, for Michael would keep her in the basement, for a short time anyway, everything was just walls, there were no doors, just a vast, open space.

In an eerie silence, he swayed up the stairs, with his massive, hulking form. The psycopath, whom stood about 6'7 was a force to be feared.

Going inside, everything was dirty and old, so many memories Michael reminisced, as he looked around him. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way across the living room and down many sets of stairs, locking the door behind him, going a far ways down.

This was Michael's favorite spot as a child, perhaps because it was so isolated, if you stayed here for too long, it would certainly affect your mental state. Not to mention, this was the very place where his 'hobby' of torturing animals began. It all started one day, when Judy showed him a dying rat in the backyard, and rather than help it, Michael took it with him, and thought of many ways to make it suffer...

Laying Laurie down on the cold floor, she was so peaceful, in her sleep-like state. He stared at her, with a tilted head.

What caused these feelings to stir within Michael?

As he looked harder at her, for long intervals of time, something happened, a longing for touch, for contact stirred within him.

With a shaking hand and much hesitation, he slowly exposed his massive hand to her head, and lightly, ever so gently, stroked her hair. It was like silk, unlike anything Michael had touched before.

With a light grunt of surprise, he jerked back, almost causing her to awake when she stirred ever so slightly in her unconsciousness.

There was a growing warmth in his body, it traveled all throughout, even to his lions, it was something he didn't recognize, something he almost feared.

However this instinct, this wanting, got stronger and stronger, so much so, he didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Even still, he didn't know how to make this impulse go away. What to do to make such a feeling vanish? He had no idea how to react upon this at all.

All he knew for years was pain, darkness, vile hate and bitterness, this warmth was something that could easily destroy him...

His slightly twitching eyes scanned her body, and as they did so, his gaze became more focused, more icy cold. He noticed little things, like the maroon coloring of her cardigan, how the tattered front made a bit of cleavage show, how there was smudges of dirt upon her face and clothes...

Each second that passed, Michael wanted so badly to touch her. It was a wanting he couldn't shake, he had killed many, seen many that looked like her, so why did he feel so... attached to this one?

He had seen humans fucking before, and not even that made him the slightest bit aroused, but this, the painfully slow inching towards Laurie, made an uncomfortable bulge within his pants.

Shakingly, he reached out his hand and caressed along her face, her skin fair like porcelain, yet soft as silk. He felt like he could touch it forever.

It also made him wonder... if the rest of her body was like that... underneath the heavy clothing.

_This is my Laurie..?_

Of course he wondered this. She didn't seem like a whore like many other females he had witnessed, like her friends, Laurie maintained some type of innocence, dignity, even still, to think this is what she had grown up to be...

Michael never before had such a desire for female companionship to surface. He wanted a woman; and staring at Laurie, he knew exactly who he wanted...

Incest never crossed his mind, he just thought of her as a way to appease his sexual and emotional desire, he didn't know how much he had missed Laurie over the years... how much he _truly_ needed her..

Well, in a psycopath's mind, the words 'incest, rape' etc would be as common as if you would say 'tree and bird'. Unlike a normal human, who would be confused or startled by those crude words, a mentally tainted person would have no morals, no sense of right or wrong, and no sense of the vileness of incest...

_He needed it... Just a touch... that's all he wanted.._

His hand slowly moved from her face, down her shirt, between the crease in her breasts, to her stomach. Every second passing, his body got hotter, and his desire to take Laurie then and there increased. However, he managed to stop; after going an inch or so under her shirt, exposing a glimpse of her stomach, he was able to control himself.

No. This wasn't the way to go about this at all.

Rape was not a way to get what he wanted, it would only satisfy the lust in his lower torso. He wanted Laurie to need him too, to want him in return. He wanted to see her moan to call his name is ecstacy, rather than see her horrified face stained with salty tears.

With a tilted head, he removed his hand from her body.

Though, after a moment, he let out a grunt of shock. Leaning back a bit, he saw something he didn't expect. Expecting to have to get up and chase her down again, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Slowly but surely, he saw her emerald eyes, beautiful and captivating, flutter open, as she began to awaken. Though it would take a few minutes for her to fully regain consciousness.

He didn't want Laurie to hate him; everyone else in his life had let him down...and for some reason, he wouldn't be able to handle it if she had left him too...

He wanted her, and surely when she got sight of him she would run.

The baby girl he knew made him feel _good_ to put it simply. It was a feeling of belonging, for like all others, that very infant loved him regardless, didn't bear any cruel judgment against him.

That was what he adored about Laurie. He wanted to keep her, much like a little girl would keep and treasure her favorite porcelain doll.

Now that he thought of it, a porcelain doll and Laurie became one in the same. Her beauty, in his eyes was greater than the glass, crimson painted lips of a doll.

Still, the symbolism between the two was the same. Interlocked, was the cherishing of his Laurie, he would keep her close, Heaven forbid the desire he held in loins, that they may smite him with their greatest hammer.

It would be soon they would be found, soon enough anyway. Michael would take her with him when he left, as for now, he wanted to stay.

It was the darkness, the creases of shadows in the corners, and bitter memories of a twisted yet happier past long forgotten, that kept him here. The invisible chains that bound him to this old house, and the hauntings that bid it.

Mother had put a bullet through her brain, knowing what he had become. He wondered what she would do if she found Laurie with him now? And the feelings within him resurfacing...

How he loved Mother. Despite the fact that she was a loving woman during day, and sold her body for pocket change by night. When he found she was dead, he had nothing left, and his madness only grew; there would be no more weekly visits to look forward to...

Only the nightly screeches and the empty,chilled walls of the mental institution, where he would have spent the remainder of his days.

Malcolm Loomis couldn't help him. The only slight hope for salvation he had was within the girl next to him. She had already slightly softened his blackened soul, by doing nothing.

Perhaps by staying with him, she could tame the animal, Michael Meyers has become?

Heavied, harsh breaths echoed in the empty, dust ridden room. Michael blinked upon the sight of her awakening. As her eyes started opening, though it took her a few moments to realize what was going on, for the first time in years, Michael spoke; though it was a hissed, frightening chill of a whisper, soft and unrecognizable.

_"Laurie..." _

Though the person he was trying to reach out to, only stared at him with emerald eyes full of untraceable fear and horror. Blood stains on his clothes, his wild hair in knots, that tattered face mask, it was a sight and a reeking odor upon him that almost made Laurie gag then and there.

As she was about to let out an impeccably loud ear shattering scream, before she could, Michael's massive hand clasped around her mouth. He held her still with his other one, coal black eyes staring a fire into her wide, green orbs.

The color had nearly fully drained from her face out of fear. Was this a dream? If she pinched herself, would she awaken from this nightmare, back in her bed at her aunt's house?

Though to her own surprise, what she discovered despite her greatly. Rather than ringing her neck, his hand over her mouth was quite gentle; he wasn't trying to harm her, it seemed, he was just trying to keep her quiet, and keep the muffled screams to a minimum.

Even still, Laurie's fears had not been ceased. She was frozen in that state, and what shocked and confused her further was what happened next, when she felt his other hand leave her mouth and snake it's way towards the back of her head.

_He was... stroking her hair?_

That fact alone made her skin crawl. Laurie was shaking all over, her lips trembling, usually a comforting gesture, was only making things worse for her. She could only sit, and succumb to his actions, and her own fears. As long as he wasn't hurting her, why not play along right?

She saw what he was capable of before, she didn't want to trigger anything out of him, even if she was scared shitless.

His heavy breaths made an eerie, moist warm touch upon her fair neck. To her disgust, and confusion, she allowed him to smell her neck lightly, take in her scent most likely. Though as to why, she had no idea.

Then again, shit like this, she had seen in horror movies, and stupid bimbos usually did stuff they shouldn't and got themselves killed for it, Laurie was smarter than that.

As he slowly, painstakingly pulled her into a light embrace, his death grip tight upon her, she began to realize this was her life, all of this was real; none of it even was remotely close to a horror movie.

Her mouth wide for a moment in shock, she decided to take advantage of the killer's sick, perverse kindness, and unsure of the action itself, she decided to lightly put her hand to his back, over the dried mud and bits of leaves.

There was a silence in that moment, that couldn't be traced. Ironically, the silence filled the room, and made it all the more delectably cruel...

_If he wasn't going to kill her... then what truly did he want from her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_She took his hands into her own. Making them warm, it was a gesture Michael didn't suspect. Still, looking down at her, into her fair yet fear ridden face, he saw a glint in her eyes, a curiousness, a confidence, and a lusting for him.._

_One that made him want to take her right then and there, so badly, it made his body burn hotter than the fiery pits in hell._

_With a light smirk upon her pink cherubic lips, it played a smile thereafter. Looking into his eyes, his heavied breaths coarsing her forward._

_Slowly, torturingly, she moved his hand over her soft cheek, it was like silk. Though Michael found his hand that usually held a bloody knife, to be slightly shaking, from want alone, it was a vunerability he wasn't prepared for._

_**' Like anyone would be... I am flattered by your fascination with me'**_

_There was only himself and Laurie in that moment. In her eyes, he saw no longer the innocent infant, but a symbol of a strong woman, one with an attraction beyond belief, a female he wanted for his own..._

_How he would sell his soul to the Devil, one hundred times over, just for one touch, for one glimpse..._

_**'Like any hot blooded woman..'**_

_With a heavy sigh and shock of arousal, he watched, as his hand, lead by her own traveled down her face, to her neck, that lovely neck, and to her blouse, but there she stopped and only looked at him._

_It was as if she was testing him, questioning his manhood. _

_As if it was herself, God and Mother judging him, all through the eyes of his sister , taunting him, mocking him._

_" Will you do it Michael? Will you fuck your baby sister's brains out?"_

_That was when it snapped. Michael cared not; he would be judged by Lucifer in time, but not now. Until then, he would enjoy his beating cold flesh, and the presence of Laurie._

_For this could be the only pleasure in his life before the ultimate downfall._

_**'I have simply wanted an object... to crave** _

_Without a second thought, he roughly pulled on her blouse, ripping the buttons and seams, opening it to reveal bare skin, and in that bare skin, in her gut was a massive hole, where you could see through her reddened torso._

_With a smirk only the devil could harbor, he only stared, as insects and vermins of the Underworld retreated from the hole in her gut. There were millions, and they all engulfed Michael in a split second._

_As he was being eaten alive, Michale didn't scream in agony, all he did was reach out for Laurie, who only watched him suffer in his pain._

" W-what are you doing! M-Michael..."Laurie called out in a choked, high pitched yelp.

She stared akwardly, fearfully into his eyes. Their faces were only inches from each others. That was because Michael's hand was on her chin, it had pulled her face towards his on impulse.

The strangest thing was, Michale didn't remember or feel doing anything.

Though staring at her, all of that started dissolving, as his lusting, wanting her to such a degree. Hearing her call his name only added fuel to the fire.

He had been broken from his trance, from his nightmare, only to be forced back into an all too familiar yet painful reality. The fact of the matter was, Laurie feared him, she didn't want him, not nearly as much as he desired her.

Her heart was pounding, her body shaking like a leaf; his body calm yet hot all over...

Though she couldn't possibly have known his desire...

Still, Michael trusted her enough. He trusted her, to make her see his face. He thought maybe if she did, she wouldn't fear him so. Though as to why she did, puzzled him so.

Let's just say Michael's reasonings and mental state was a _bit_ different than a normal person's...

After a moment's hesitation, he pulled his rough, large hands away from her. At this, Laurie almost stumbled back, losing her balance, but caught herself by falling on her rear. Staring at Michael with confusion and shock, she didn't know if he was just sick of his actions or if he was really going to kill her.

With a short hesitation, Michael's hands went to his mask. Pulling back the foul smelling plastic, it revealed a relatively normal human face.

Though most of it was covered by long, scraggly, greasy brownish hair, his face was scruffy. Though the thing that frightened Laurie most was those eyes of his. Dark they were, cold as ice, with a deranged glint in them. Those were the true eyes of a maniac, those eyes could put fear in any man.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights; her mind told her to run, but her body refused to move.

His calloused hands slowly caressed her cheeks. They were slow, but soon he dropped his hands from her face.

" Why did you bring me here?" she asked him, in a timid voice that was quite unlike her. She got no reply; it was something she had expected.

"Answer me dammit!" she screeched, in a high pitched tone that made Michael freeze. At first, that startled her, thinking he would do something rash. Though when she saw him reach into his pocket once more and take out a torn piece of papaer, an old photograph, her expression dropped and even softened.

She knew now what he was trying to show her then, and even that almost brought her to tears.

" This is.. me?" she asked, in almost a choked tone, shakingly pointing to the baby in the smiling little boy's arms.

Michael then nodded, quite vigorously, but he was still extremely mellow and calm, and still didn't utter a word. Tracing his dirty index finger over the infant picture of Laurie, that was only a distant memory for him, he then pointed to the little boy in the picture.

"And that's.. you right?" she asked, with curious yet fearful eyes.

Again, Michael nodded, by seemingly painfully jerking his head forward. At this, Laurie couldn't help but lightly flinch. Still, by his change in demeanor, she couldn't help but smile, the softest one, only for a few seconds, then it vanished.

He was a menacing killer, Laurie knew that, she praised God every second she sat there alive. Still, she now realized she had an advantage; this person was soft towards her, when she did nothing, so if she just played along for a bit, before she could think of something better, maybe things would go okay.

She still hated him, for what he had done to her, her family and friends, she couldn't forgive him.

Just then, sirens were heard outside, whizzing by. Looking to where outside would be was Michael, and after a pause, he stood and looked to Laurie, slowly pulling her up with him, grunting lightly, as if urging her to follow him.

" You want... to leave here? What in the fuck did you do?!" she questioned, slapping his hand away, stepping back a bit.

At that, Michael growled in irritation, and took her by the shoulders, causing a yelp of fear more than pain from Laurie, and she stared at him, with wide eyes, on the verge of tears. That was the point where Michael stopped and let her go, after she nearly screamed, " Okay! I'll go with you!" while sobbing.

"Wait!"

Stopping at the top of the staircase, Michael turned to look at her. Laurie stepped up to the edge of the stairwell, and looked at him with a softened expression, nearly pleading with him.

" Please... can I at least go home first?".

At this, Michael's head dropped, as if he was ashamed of something, and a low groan escaped his throat. Without saying a word, and a light pause, he quickly and roughly took Laurie's arm and led her out of the house.

He knew what she would see when she would go back home; he knew she would hate him. Though, he couldn't deny her request, and those eyes looking at him... it somewhat softened him... he would do anything his beloved Laurie would ask of him.

She groaned in discomfort as Michael pulled her throughout the house. Going outside, his movements were heavy yet swift, and Laurie had to nearly run to keep up with him. There was a flash of blue and red lights in the area, but she assumed the cops had already passed, there was no way she could run to them now and end up alive.

Walking alone the sidewalks, lightly dimmed by the streetlights, they continued onward. It wasn't long before they reached the home of Laurie Strode. As she opened the door with a creak, she didn't expect bodies, since the scene had been investigated by the police already, but what she saw baffled her.

Breaking out into sobs as she slowly stepped into the living room, blood was spattered everywhere. They were dark red marks, it was an absolutely terrible sight, her imagination could only configure what had happened to her parents. Also, there was a foul odor still lingering faintly in the air.

After a long pause, she turned to Michael, with a baffled yet hurt gaze. Her emerald eyes had tears running down them, her face red from the sobbing.

Soon enough though, she ran to him, with a loud screech. He just stood at the doorway, staring down at her silently, as she pounded at his chest angrily, in her own rage, glaring at him intensely.

" I hate you! I **fucking** hate you! You killed them! What the hell is wrong with you, you freak!" she screamed at him.

As she screamed and vented, she still pounded at him for a few moments, until something unexpected happened. Michael reached to Laurie, and stopped her hands from hitting him any longer, keeping them in front of him, then slowly and softly embracing her.

" No! Let go of me dammit! Michael! I hate you!" she screeched like a banshee, still fussing, sobs wracking from her trembling body.

Though soon enough, she managed to calm down a bit, and she dropped to the ground, Michael going down with her. He continued to hold her, but didn't say a word. Behind his disgusting mask, it seemed like he was truly sorry for what he had done, not because of the actions itself, but because of the pain it was causing Laurie.

You could tell... if you looked hard enough.

She just cried, and he sat there, allowing her to do so. He wouldn't act against it, after all, she wasn't anything like him, she had a right to be angry and fearful, and remorseful all at the same time.

About twenty minutes later, Laurie finished wiping the tears from her eyes. Standing in her room ,she got a small bag to sling over her shoulder, there were only a few things she wanted with her, things the police wouldn't let her take from her home when she moved in with her aunt.

Something about 'tainting evidence...' well it was bullshit if you asked her.

She took a picture of herself with her mother and father, after all, it was the only memory she had left of them. Also, her teddy bear, a sentimental thing, something Laurie never grew out of, and some clean shirts, considering she was absolutely filthy. Just the bare necessity to get by staying with Michael a bit longer, before she would devise a plan to escape.

As she walked down the stairs, that were also smeared with reddish marks, it made her flinch.

The whole task on it's own was more difficult than she would have thought.

Going down the stairs, in a quick pace, causing loud noises as she went, she met Michael at the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't bear to even look at him. Though when she did, her eyes burned with an intense resentment.

She quickly glanced to the living room then back at him. The mirage of her parents' distorted faces, twisted in horror, their bodies dismantled and bloody, it was an image all too real for her liking.

" We have to leave now.. don't we?" she murmured under her breath, in the form of a question.

Michael softly nodded. He knew they couldn't stay here, they had to leave. As to where he would take her, he wasn't sure just yet. It was odd, he treated her like a doll, to be carried around with him, sported as a mere trinket rather than his sister.

" Where will we go?".

Still, no answer from the silent man as they walked down the cement staircase. She cocked an eyebrow, and soon enough, got exceedingly irritated with him. Blocking his path, her eyes burned into his coal black orbs, demanding an answer.

" You ruined my damn life! In the very least tell me where you're taking me hostage! Tell me something!" she screamed.

In her frustration, she banged on his broad chest with her rather small fists, in a bit of a fit.

No, he wouldn't say anything; and he didn't. He just stared at her, strangely, for a very long time. He only softly stroked her tossled, messy hair softly, and moved around her, with heavy, hulking movements down the street.

That stare he gave her, blank as it was made her shiver. It was very uncomfortable, so much so, she couldn't even look at him anymore, she just averted her eyes. She wouldn't dare look a psycopath in the eyes ever again.

She groaned aloud in annoyance, and followed after him, she had no other choice, plus, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she followed him.

She wanted her parents, her friends, anyone but Michael Meyers by her side.

She wanted someone to tell her everything would be okay. She didn't have the strength to continue onward, well it felt that way anyway. How was she supposed to make it through this?

Especially when so many others fell to their deaths by the smite of this monster?

How could she possibly make it out alive?

Well, what she didn't know was this. She had something that none of the other's had to their advantage, Michael's love; she was his weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laurie's hometown of Illinois didn't seem so innocent anymore. In fact, she took back everything she once said about it being a ' tight ass, surburbanite shit hole' at this point.

Her feet were aching, on fire in fact, she was cold, hungry and tired. Though she wouldn't dare complain or ask anything of Michael. That would be a mistake in it's own, she knew that much.

She followed him the whole way, though as to where they were going, he never answered her. Of course not, why would the creep! he hadn't said a word yet!

' How in the hell can I associate with this maniac? Or try to associate with a family I never knew?' she thought to herself. As far as she knew, her biological mother blew her brains out.

Rolling her green eyes, Laurie could guess where the genetics from Michael came from.

Pulling her dirty sweater further over herself, she held it there, trembling lightly. The buttons had come off, and her chest was absolutely freezing.

" Hey!".

Michael didn't respond. He only walked on, with hulking steps, and it took her to call him a second time for him to stop and look at her.

Almost intimidated by his silence, she stared him in the eyes. " Can we stop now?" she asked, " We've been walking all night, I want to rest" she pleaded, figuring it was better than nothing. Despite her fear, she felt as if her legs would fall off.

After a light pause, Michael stepped towards her, looking her in her bright eyes, the crackling of the fall leaves stopping when he stood in front of her.

He looked her body up and down, scanning it with his black eyes. Laurie only stared in disgust, trying to cover herself with her sweater the best she could.

" What... what is it?" she asked, murmuring softly, frozen by his icy gaze.

His stare, in that stare there were no need for words. With a seemingly almost painfully quick tilt of his head, he looked almost confused.

His rough hands made their way to her hands, along her neck, and stopped at her collarbone. He would have lowered them, forbid his momentary lust take hold of him, but Laurie slapped his hand away.

That moment of fiery independence, aroused him throughout his body.

" Don't touch me! You freak! I want to sleep right now!" she screamed, in a bit of a tantrum, stamping her foot on the ground like a child. She had no other way to voice her opinion otherwise.

After a short pause, she stared in horror as she saw Michael's gaze glance over to a home, that was hidden behind others. It was late, and through the curtains there was visible of a family and tiny child.

" No... Michael!" she screamed, grabbing his arm to make him stop in his tracks, but he just pushed forward, gently pulling away from her.

In his twisted mind, killing the family inside was a way to get rest for Laurie. He could do it silently, and by the time the cops came in the morning, they would be gone.

" Please Michael, don't kill them!" she pleaded, in a choked tone, following helplessly after him down the sidewalk.

Though, he then jerked violently, and made a gesture that scared the shit out of her. Slowly, he made a shushing gesture with his hand. Turning slowly back to the pure wooden door, he opened it slowly, and shut it.

What scared her most was how he could be so silent, shivers ran up and down her spine. She couldn't let these people die too, but how could she stop him?

Devising a plan in her mind as she went, she too went towards the door and went inside, after Michael.

She hurried inside. It was a comfortably plain decorated home, though the screeches that echoed in the halls directed her. Up the stairs to the second floor she went, calling Michael's name.

Laurie stopped at one of the bedrooms. There was quite a noise, as if things were being toppled over and thrown.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the trail of blood going into the room, and a pool of it that stopped around the husband's dead, motionless corpse.

The woman was scrunched up in a ball, protecting her child in the corner of the room, Michael hovering over her with his bloody knife. Her fear stricken eyes glanced over to Laurie, and when their eyes met, Laurie's choked scream, trying to stop Michael did no good.

The wife was struck down. Laurie fell to the ground in sock and disgust, she covered her mouth to keep from puking. Michael only stared at the small child below him, head tilted, probably only about two years old, it was crying, but didn't really know what was going on.

" Michael! Please... leave him alone.." Laurie choked, lightly sobbing, and crawled to the child, watching as it waddled over to her and embraced her tightly. She lightly returned the embrace, trying to shush it to calm it down.

Michael was silent, and could only see Laurie's eyes looking up at him, pleading and tear stained. After a long pause, he put away the knife, clearly leaving the child be. After all, he did have a soft spot for them, for t hey had a certain innnocence he vaguely remembered.

" Thank you.." Laurie whispered, but was surprised when Michael leaned down to her and gently wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek and shook his head, as if telling her there was no need for tears, without saying a word.

As he stood up, Laurie managed to calm the child down a little bit. She shielded his gaze, but she couldn't help but look at the bodies, their faces twisted and awake in horror; it was as if they were alive, looking at her, judging her, but the fact was, they were dead.

Soon after, Michael dragged their bodies to the basement downstairs, making a slight clunking noises as he went.

As he did that, Laurie looked around the room, splattered with blood. On the wall, there were decorative wooden words, in baby blue, they must have been hand carved.

The name read, ' Davey'.

" So, that's your name then?" Laurie asked, looking to the child, lightly swaying him by her side, smiling lightly. This child was the only moment of sanity she had left, it was in her best interest and his to keep him around.

" My name is Laurie, you can trust me as your friend, okay?".

By the time Michael got upstairs thoughts ran through his mind. Not only did they have rest and shelter for the time being, but part of the reason he kept the child alive was for his own sick gain.

In his mind, seeing the technically 'stolen' child with Laurie, he pictured all of them as a happy family, he could have Laurie for himself, and a son. This was only a start though, maybe in some time, he would like to have a child of his own blood.

It was a twisted family posed as something with far better intention than it really was. In fact, the only reason it seemed logical, viable even was because it was processed through Michael's mind.

He stopped at the doorway but didn't see Laurie there. Growing angry, he heaved down the hallway, to the next visible room close by.

Though what he saw, softened him in a way, if only for a moment.

Laurie was on the bed, sleeping peacefully, yet slightly hiccuping in her sleep from all of her crying. She held the child in her arms, who was half awake, though slowly dozing off.

He walked towards the bedside, and shut the lamp off near the bed side.

He brushed his dirty hand across Laurie's soft cheek, stroking her hair in a loving manner. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, feel her warmth that would awaken his dead soul.

Though he knew just as well that would wake her, so he let her be.

Glancing over to the child Davey, who stared at him with curious bright blue eyes, he didn't say anything. He only took a small blanket from a nearby chair and put it over the two of them, in an affectionate gesture that was quite unlike Michael.

Though as much as seemingly good intentions were behind it, it was just as haunting.

As he exited the room, he glanced a final time over at the two, and kept the door open slightly. As for himself, he wasn't worried about sleep, he hadn't slept in so many years.

Not to mention, the dreams that would plague him wouldn't be as pleasant as others were.

The next morning, Laurie awoke from a startling dream. It was one of those awful ones, were you felt as if you were falling, and when you awoke, your heart was pounding a thousand miles a second.

She glanced over to Davey, who slept calmly on the bed. She decided to leave him there for the time being. She didn't want to disturb his sleep, for she figured it was the only sane place his mind could go to at this point, rainbow colored unicorns and rivers of sweet candy were better than awaking to his parents stuffed in the basement.

Going down the hallway, in a bit of a groggy fix, the blood stains were still there, dry now, but still an ugly scene, smeared along the staircase, and the trail still led to the other room, the door that Laurie closed, to keep Davey out of.

Going down the stairs, it made a light creaking sound. It was deathly quiet, and when she reached the kitchen, she didn't see anyone there.

Seeing this as an opportunity to flee, she quickly went to the doorway, to make sure the coast was clear, but when she turned, she screeched, startled when she bumped into the massive, tall figure before her.

" You scared the shit out of me!" she huffed, staring up at the silent face of Michael Meyers.

_ ' Of course, don't say anything you unimaginable bastard..'_ she thought to herself, eyes burning with a fiery glare of resentment.

Her eyes watched him as he walked over to the kitchen table. Taking a seat, he stared at her, as if awaiting for her to take a seat across from him.

Hating the blank stare, Laurie eagerly took a seat. " After all this, you still won't say anything to me?" she asked.

There was a pause, no answer as usual, but Laurie was surprised when he took a pen and crumpled piece of paper nearby and wrote down words she could barely make out when her eyes scanned it.

In the back of a three day old shopping list was Michael's scribble, what it read made her cringe, and she looked at him with a lifted upper lip, in just plain disgust.

**" You're beautiful"- Michael.**

" What the hell is this?!" she demanded, tossing the paper back to him across the table, crossing her arms. She shuddered lightly, the first words she heard from him on paper or not, of course it had to be something that made her want to puke.

After a eerie silence, Laurie spoke up. " So then, what are you going to do with the kid?" she asked calmly.

After a pause, Michael wrote words down again, staring at Laurie as he did so.

**" He is your boy, and mine. You are...Mother" - Michael.**

At that sickening response, Laurie's face twisted in horror. Ripping up the paper in her fix of rage, she stood up roughly, pointing at Michael, and going to him, pushing him roughly. So much so it almost made him fall out of his seat if he hadn't started to stand when she did.

" No dammit! Is this your idea of a sick joke? I'm leaving! With the kid! He isn't staying with a fucked up psyco like you!" she screamed.

Her heart caught in her throat when his hand clasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, and keep that gaze. She knew that gesture, it was in those cheesy romance movies when two people were about to...

" Don't you dare... Michael! I'm warning you!" she protested, trying to squirm from his grip.

Though she was too late, though it was a light gesture, she couldn't stop it. Michael forced her slowly against the kitchen wall, with the tacky floral wallpapering, and planted a kiss upon her lips, fusing his cold, dead ones with hers.

It was a sweet taste, one he wanted more of, something he craved, like a drug addict's cocaine, it was euphoric to him.

When he pulled away, her angry gaze startled him, and he was met by her hand across his face, as she slapped him roughly. A loud slap! was heard in the room.

More surprised than anything, there was no yelp of pain from Michael, silence, as his hand moved to his cheek where she hit him.

Heaving breaths, Laurie spoke up again. " I'm going to take a shower while I'm here. You dare pull that shit again, and I won't be happy, got it? I will have a knife with me" she threatened.

At first, Laurie regretted showering in the same house as that maniac. Who knows what he would do, but her overall feeling of self disgust took over. She would have gone insane if she went another day without decent hygiene.

In her rage, she stomped up the stairs quickly, leaving Michael to his thoughts downstairs. She was angry with him, this would not do, he couldn't have this.

He wanted Laurie so badly... but what good would it be if she didn't want him in return?

He walked upstairs, to check on the child. He was still sleeping, and then he heard the shower running. It excited him, to know Laurie was there, in her bare form.

Mere curiosity and instinct took over him, as he slowly walked to the bathroom. It was ivory in color, and decorated with lots of lace. The door was open ajar, and Michael's black eyes looked through the tiny opening.

To him, the sight was as valuable as if he had just struck gold. He was silent, staring into the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Beyond that thin piece of cloth, the overcasting shadow of Laurie stood visible. She was wet all over, Michael had seen many naked women before, but never before had the sight of one made him so hot.

He could feel a certain spot in his pants grow tighter by each passing second. After a few more moments of watching her, he couldn't take the strain anymore, and his hand just seemed to move on it's own, all the way to his crotch.

Never before had he had this type of urge, the need to stroke himself over another. Laurie was different, this sight was different, and he felt he would just burn up and melt if he didn't do something to ease the tension.

His breaths came a bit heavier more ragged, as his actions continued, though he tried to supress them. Though the steam in the room, and the sound of the running water drowned Laurie out to what was going on around her.

It didn't take him long, moving over to the side of the wall outside of the room, he roughly continued his actions until a long groan of relief escaped his throat, and he shuddered in ecstacy and fatigue.

After that, he left the area, and when Laurie emerged from the shower, a robe around herself, she walked over to 'her' room. There, she was surprised to see Michael and Davey.

The little child was just amused by poking and prodding Michael, giggly profusely as he did so. Michael just sat there, watching the child, occasionally giving him a few pats on the head.

Her eyes widened in surprise, as she stopped at the doorway. Michael head jerked towards her, and the child made nonsense noises, as if beckoning her over towards them.

" What's going on here?".

Slowly, she motioned towards the bed, smiling at Davey, then going over to the nearby closet. Her clothes were absolutely grotesque; opening it, she figured there had to be something in here she could wear.

Trying on clothes of the dead, a morbid thought indeed, but she tried not to think about it.

Feeling eyes watching her from behind, she turned her head, met by Michael's watchful eye. " You know, when I change you have to get out. It's common courtesy, or did they not teach you that in the crazy house?" she told him, in a bitter tone.

Going through the closet, Michael stood, and went to her side. It didn't take long for him to point to something. It was a blue colored dress, and a black sweater to go over it. It wasn't exactly the pick of her choice, but that was probably the only thing that would fit her and looked half normal; the rest were maternity clothes mostly.

" This then?" she asked, holding the garment up to her body, shooting Michael a light smile, playing along with his sick fantasy, it kept her amused.

Michael only nodded softly, reaching out and softly running his hand over the fabric, that was plastered on Laurie's frame. If the mask wasn't hiding his face, she could assume he would be grinning immensely right about now.

It took her a few moments, but she did manage to shoo Michael out of the room, she had to practically push him out. Quickly, she tried on the clothes, observing them in the mirror.

The first thought that came to her mind was, a 'housewife' but then again, that's what she felt like in Michael Meyer's sick little game of House.

It was at least comfortable and would have to do for now. Going to Davey, hearing his whimpers, she assumed he was hungry. Her guilt overtook her, and a sense of parental control that shouldn't have been burdened upon her took over.

Taking the child in her arms, she left the room. Into the kitchen she went, looking around for anything to feed little Davey. Looking over to where the fridge was, she saw Michael, standing there.

Already Michael had taken out a tiny can of infant baby food, and a spoon. Laurie assumed Davey could eat that, he would have to, there wasn't much else in the house.

" Soon the cops will come, we have to leave soon, don't we?" she asked, feeling a moment of courage to speak up and break the silent chain.

Michael only paused, stopping what he was doing and nodded softly.

" We're taking the kid?" she asked. Even if Laurie wouldn't admit it, she had grown quite attached to young Davey.

Again, Michael nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laurie had put in a cassette for Davey's amusement. She sang along lightly with the words and the cheerful melody. In all honesty, she didn't know what had gotten into her. She felt as if her personality had taken a backflip ever since this kid came into the picture.

" When you're alone and life is making you lonely.." Laurie began with a light laugh.

Davey laughed immensely and bounced up and down while standing, in his own way of joyful dancing. He flailed his arms to the happy, upbeat tune of Petula Clark's 'Downtown'.

" You can always go... Downtown." Laurie finished, hands on her knees, with a smile. For the first time in this mess, she felt happy, and careless, silly even.

It was an odd sight, the two of them dancing in the cozily decorated living room. Laurie twirled Davey around, dancing herself. She was smiling and laughing.

" Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city, linger on the sidewalks were the neon signs are pretty!" she continued. Davey seemed to like it when she sang to him, so she decided to go with it.

What became of the song choice? Well, this particular cassette read ' Davey's Song' in sharpie marker, so she assumed it was one of his favorites.

Twirling around, Laurie became enraptured in the dance. However, she stopped for a moment, leaving Davey to stamp around and dance. Looking to the doorway, she saw Michael standing there, watching them.

Laurie would never know what came over her, it was sort of an impulsive thing and it probably surprised Michael as much as it surprised her. Though, in that moment, she went to Michael, swaying happily, and took his arms out with them, to dance of all things!

Michael was certainly confused. At Laurie's hand in his, she guided his movements. Though she was surprised, his movements were so hulking and plain, he had no idea how to dance or what he was doing. It was like trying to guide a headless chicken for christ's sake!

" C'mon now! You've never danced before? Like this" Laurie instructed, showing him how to twirl her, in which he did successfully.

She was smiling, and in fact, Michael was happy too. This moment made him adore Laurie even more. These simple few minutes made him forget everything, and sort of opened a light in his soul, a tiny flicker where it was already so dark.

" Maybe you know some little places to go to where they never close... Downtown!" Laurie continued, taking Davey into her arms and bouncing up and down lightly. Their laughter filled the living room, as she continued to dance with Michael, or at least try to, with the child in her arms.

When the music ended, Laurie was nearly out of breath. " Holy shit... " she murmured under her breath, plopping her body on the couch, Davey still on her lap.

" You better have had fun with that" she told Davey, with a light smile. She wouldn't admit that she had a good time, for in those five minutes, she felt utter joy, it almost fully lifted her spirits.

Though she didn't know how long it would last.

In that moment, she took a moment to contemplate what was going on around her. She was stuck with a psycopath and thrust with the responsibility of a kid just out of mere guilt, and her former life was shattered.

What a messed up situation...

With a light sigh, she glanced at the child Davey then up at Michael. His eyes flickered around the room, then back at the two of them.

" What are you doing?" she asked, watching as his heavy steps went towards the tiny radio in the corner of the room. He pressed play, and the song came on again, starting from the beginning.

" I'm done.. you have fun with that" Laurie pronounced with a sigh.

However, Michael went towards her, and lifted her from the couch, taking her by the arms lightly. He was dancing with her, and his movements, confusing and akward as they were made things a bit odd, but Laurie was somewhat amused.

" Don't you know the meaning of I'm done!" she snapped, a bit angry with him. She hated it when he didn't listen to what she told him, or even acknowledge what she wanted.

Davey sat on the couch, swaying with the music, his chubby cheeks quivering with the immense giggles, clapping his tiny hands together.

Laurie glanced back at Davey then looked into the eyes of Michael. Through his mask, she could see his dark eyes, now a bit softer. It was as if she had caught a glimpse of the innocence he once harbored as a child. Not even Loomis could make that surface in the institution.

Biting her lower lip for a moment, most likely out of akwardness more than anything, she just went with it. It made Davey happy, and Michael seemingly wouldn't take no for an answer.

Together in the center of the living room they danced, and after some time, Michael started to get the hang of it. He wasn't a pro or anything, just the basic steps to make it easier for Laurie to handle and follow.

" There you go. See? Maybe you're not a total waste of life" she joked, though she wasn't sure if Michael had even acknowledge the minor statement.

Towards the end of the song, Michael had learned how to twirl Laurie, causing her to laugh. A pure laugh it was, something she hadn't done in some time.

After that, Michael stroked her hair softly. It made Laurie slightly uncomfortable, but she was afraid to protest him. That action made her head rest on his shoulder.

Her expression waned, as she was slightly confused, along with feeling a bit uneasy about this. There were so many reasons not to get attached to this _thing._ First of all, he was her brother, second of all he was a complete nut.

" Michael..." she began, wanting to say something, but his gaze stopped the rest of her sentence.

His gaze was now more loving, more human even. She knew that stare, she saw it in movies. He was about to lean in for the...

No! No frikking way was she going to let this happen.

As soon as he lowered his head, Laurie slapped his hands away to release his grip on her. Once he let go, she squirmed out of his tight grip, and away from him.

She walked out of the room, quickly, not saying a word. She didn't worry about Davey, he would be just fine. She knew Michael had some sort of attachment to him, after all, he must have thought he was his father or something, he wouldn't hurt him.

_"What a sick fuck..."_

Laurie couldn't help that thought that came to her mind. Things now were so incredibly warped she didn't know what to do anymore.

When she got to the kitchen area, she realized how starving she was. Stomach starting to grumble and growl, she started feeling a bit ill. Knowing she needed to eat, she hadn't realized how distracted she had been.

Going to the fridge, she opened it. Anything in there she wouldn't trust to eat by now.

From there, she went to the pantry cabinets. Going through it, she got out a box of oatmeal, it seemed fine. She then mixed it with hot water and stirred, then sat down to eat it.

As she started to eat, her head slightly turned, to see Michael standing in the doorway.

" What do you want! Don't you get the concept of leave me alone?" she snapped bitterly.

His eyes met hers, as he said nothing. It was odd really, he seemed so human, and yet so warped, so much like an animal.

" Where is Davey"?.

Just then, Michael pulled the child through the doorway, he had his tiny hand wrapped around Michael's thumb. Laurie only watched in surprise, and smiled softly, when Davey ran to her, waddling and giggling.

She got him in her grip, and sat him on her lap. Since when did she get so fucking motherly? It was so bizarre.

" Want some of this? Can't say how good it tastes" she asked taking the spoon and offering it to the child.

Michael only watched this moment in silence. His eyes darted from Davey to Laurie. It was something that flustered something in him, something odd and strange, something he had never felt before.

_It was like, he felt like he belonged here..._

" What in the hell are you staring at?".

Though, Michael was broken from his trance and looked up at Laurie. Davey yawned in her lap, and within a few minutes, in her arms, he fell fast asleep.

Michael shifted towards her and took Davey from her. It was something she was uneasy about at first, though she remembered the way Michael looked at Davey, he would cause him no harm.

" We can't stay here.." she murmured.

Michael only nodded simply.

" So what will you have us do? Where will we go?" she asked.

His silence only followed her question, which aggravated her to no end.

" Oh, so probably you'll just go on a rampage kill another family and I'll be stuck with another kid out of guilt! That way it can fill this sick little vision of a family you have!" she snapped angrily.

Michael went into the living room and put Davey on the couch, letting him nap. He also put some pillows around him, to prevent him from rolling over and falling.

When he came back, he stared at Laurie's face, red and somewhat swollen, as tears welled down her cheeks. In the most cold and resenting tone, she murmured hatefully, words that etched into his soul.

" I- I hate you Michael".

He looked to her, watching her shoulders wrack, as she buried her face in her hands. She sobbed out of frustration, anger and sadness. It was something Michael was certainly not used to seeing.

Walking slowly over to her, he was met by her choked warnings. She screamed at him to get away from her, repeating those bitter hateful words again and again.

Though, Michael never left her side.

The darkened tainted man now saw that the roles were switched. He would be the comfort to his Laure's pain, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As she cried, he slowly yet gently kneeled down and embraced her. She tried to squirm from his grip, banging on his back with her fists, to make him let her go. That lasted for a few seconds, before she calmed down.

She didn't care anymore, for her sobs overtook her. She just allowed Michael to embrace her, and stay that way as she bawled her eyes out like an infant. It was disgusting really, to think she would need comforting by a complete wackjob.

To think, Michael Meyers actually had a heart...

When her sobs had ceased, she sat up and wiped her eyes. She wouldn't dare show her swollen tear stained face to that monster. He might actually take enjoyment in her pain.

Why not? After all, he had no problem killing her friends and entire family.

" It's getting late..." she stated, standing up, before he began to. " I'll put Davey to bed, let me know in the morning when we're leaving" she finished. Without another word, she headed upstairs.

Going to her room slowly, the child in her hands, she changed him into more comfortable clothes for bed. After that, she changed herself. She glanced to the door nearly every second, to make sure perverse eyes weren't watching her change.

" No peeking now" she playfully told Davey, pointing a finger at him, teasingly scolding him. The child only giggled, as he sat on the bed, " No!" he blurted out, shaking his head.

" That's right" she stated with a soft laugh escaping her own throat.

Going to the drawer of Davey's mother, she pulled out a long nightdress. It was odd, really, she really didn't like taking clothes of the deceased, it was all too creepy and morbid for her taste; though she felt repulsed by sleeping in the clothes she wore all day.

Changing quickly, she went to the bed. Keeping the nearby lamp on the dresser on, she laid in bed with the child. Blankets over herself and him to keep out the night's chill, she found an interesting looking book by the bedside.

She wasn't much of a reader. Though, she figured what the hell. After all, she couldn't sleep, so what better to help knock her out other than a boring book?

Davey was asleep in a matter of minutes. She figured that much, and stroking his hair as he laid down helped the process. Now, Laurie was actually starting to be thankful for all the years she spent getting paid to babysit.

She didn't want to be here much longer. She felt bad, taking the kid away from the only home he ever knew. Still, it wasn't safe; the cops would be here soon enough. She assumed they would probably be leaving in the morning.

Not to mention, an odd, foul smelling odor was started to creep from the basement where the bodies were, through the walls and through the house, like it was Davey's parents own form of vengeance; a repulsive smell.

After about a half hour, Laurie started to doze off. However, she was awoken, startled as she glanced to the doorway, and saw Michael leaving the doorway and slowly walking towards her.

" What do you want?" she asked, refraining from jumping in her own skin, due to Davey sleeping beside her; she didn't want to wake him up. Who knows when he would fall asleep again if she did.

He didn't say anything. Though in his eyes, was a unique interest. Going to her, he sat by the bedside, and tilted a head at the sight of the book.

" Is there something you want? Did I tell you, you could sit down?!" she asked, growing quite irritated with him.

Clearly her brother didn't get the concept of 'personal space'. Especially since, he was certainly not her most favorite person in the world.

" What's the matter, you've never seen a book before?" she asked, offering it to him.

Though Michael gestured it back to her. He didn't want it for himself, no, and after a few seconds of pondering, Laurie finally figured out what he wanted. Eyes widening, she glanced up at him, looking his sadistic yet lonely eyes straight in the face.

" You want to look at this... with me?" she asked, quite confused herself.

Michael nodded, seemingly growing more enthusiastic and joyous as seconds passed. He glanced over to Davey, with a slightly loving gaze, and if his mask wasn't covering his expression, Laurie would have guessed a smile would have been there.

He motioned the book back into her grip. She skimmed the title once again, it was some cheesy romance novel, probably belonged to the wife of the household.

Still, that wasn't the point here. It had nothing to do with the book and Laurie realized that, he wanted to spend time with her. Even if he had to sit and look at a book, it was worth it to him, and that's what scared her most.

" Why don't you just leave me alone? What do you want from me?" she asked in a soft tone.

He didn't answer; he only took a pen from the nightstand, and wrote over the book, in scribbles. It was hard to make out, but when Laurie actually could read it, she nearly died.

**' What I want... is to be close to you.. Laurie'-Michael.**

"You're sick you know that? You're evil!! I can't believe I'm related to you" she snapped bitterly, and motioned carefully to leave the bed, but Michael's grip on her wrist, tight as it was kept her there.

She snapped her head back to look him in the eyes. His grip, his expression was so pleading. She knew this, just by looking him in the face. It was sad, pathetic really.

She almost felt bad for him. In her pity, though she couldn't get why and she wanted to slap herself for doing so, she stayed in the bed. With Michael sitting there, she sighed lightly and spoke again, in a bit of a whisper.

" Can you read, or do you want me to?" she asked.

The answer she got was him glancing over to her.

" Okay then..." she murmured, with a roll of her eyes. Pulling the book up to read some of the pages, she began reading some verses. They were sappy, romance sentences.

The weird thing was, Michael was silent the whole time, and listened intensively to her. He also looked at her as she read the romance parts. It made her somewhat uncomfortable, but what could she do?

Soon after reading, that alone put her to sleep. She fell asleep while reading. Michael stood up slowly and carefully, as to not wake the two of them.

He took the book from Laurie's chest, and placed it upon the dresser. Pulling the covers over herself and Davey, he watched the two of them sleep, for a few moments, before shutting the lamp of and treading out of the room, down the stairs, leaving the door open, dragging his feet a bit in his movements.

Laurie was left to her dreams. Though, she never knew if her nightmares would deprive her of sleep, or if she would actually have good ones.

All she had left of her friend and family was her memories, her dreams. Hopefully, Davey was dreaming of better things too. Luckily, he was young enough not to know any better. He didn't know the horror that plagued his home, what became of his parents.

No, she heard him cry and sniffle in his sleep from time to time but that was about it. Laurie was surprised he even talked or interacted with anyone, after what happened to him.

It made her sad, and made her want to kill Michael. Though she began to think somehow, he was a victim too.

Crazy as it might have seemed, she doubted he was that messed up from birth. It seemed she was the only one who could mildly control him, get through to him. Maybe that was the way to avenge her parent's death.

For now, perhaps all the choice she had was to stay with him, keep him at bay, and make sure he doesn't kill or cause harm to anyone else. She had to make sure his terror started with her, and ended with Davey, and Davey only.

She knew, the task in it's own would be tougher than anything else she had ever done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laurie woke up the next morning to nothing but silence. As she sat up, she stretched softly. Yelping in surprise, she looked to the corner of the room ,seeing a figure there. Recognizing it as Michael, she tried to supress her pounding heart.

" What are you doing?".

He had a bag packed, it had to have been for her and Davey, it wasn't much but they had to travel light, just the necessities. As Laurie stood, Michael pressed towards her, and put a long heavy coat over her thin nightshirt. In fact, the sheer thin texture of it, over her fair beautiful body was enough to arouse him.

However, for now he pushed those lustful thoughts out of his mind, and continued with his actions. It didn't take long, and he slung the bag over Laurie's shoulder, as she grabbed sleeping Davey into her arms.

" We're leaving this early? Did something happen?" she asked, lightly concerned, as she slipped on a thin pair of shoes.

Michael nodded simply, grimly. It wasn't long after that, that Laurie went to the window. On the other side of the streets, a few blocks away she heard the faint echoes of sirens. Those sirens she knew had to have come from police cruisers.

" Oh my god... we have to go!" she blurted out, eyes widening in panic.

With that, Michael took her by the arm and led her outside of the house quickly. The hulking seven foot man led the five foot two girl out into the basement, it was the only way of their escape.

At the sight of the rotting corpses and overpowering smell, Laurie almost gagged right then and there. Though she supressed her urge to puke and pressed on forward, for Davey's sake. He seemed happy enough, she didn't want him to end up in some shitty orphanage.

_" Come on! We've got them cornered!"._

_" Move Men! Copy Sector 2-3-00 we have two suspects on the prowl, raiding a home, 24th Beacon Street"._

"Shit, Michael!" Laurie panicked, though Michael didn't seem concerned.

He led her out the back way. They ran into a detective with his dog, but Michael silently killed them both with his deadly blade. He had no hesitation about it. Now he seemed more ruthless in his killings, especially when Laurie and Davey were present.

Their blood seeped onto the pavement, as the three quickly left the area. Davey was asleep thank goodness, at least he didn't have to hear this madness, also, his crying wouldn't be leading the police officers clues as to where they were.

They walked down the sidewalk, after quickly pacing through backyards and such, to elude the police. Of course, it was the earliest of morning, so no one saw them, or at least that is what they assumed.

Still, to be on the safe side, they stayed discreet, and silent, to leave remaining not a clue of presence.

" Where are you taking us?" she asked.

Though Michael didn't say anything, instead he just shook his head, without looking back.

" What does that mean"?.

Still, silence evermore.

" You want to... show me something?" she asked softly.

Michael then simply nodded. Laurie had no idea what he could possibly want to show her. Still, she followed him. If she didn't she didn't think she could survive on her own, he would kill her if the cops didn't get to her first.

He led her to a desolate area, and it took much walking before they got there. It was isolated, in a small cemetery.

" Why in the hell would you bring me here?" she asked, holding Davey close to her, as he started to awaken, but remained reasonably quiet.

Walking up the small hill, she looked to Michael, who stopped at a tombstone. Reading the inscription, she noticed the last name, ' Meyers' , it was a woman, and it took her a moment to finally piece together who this was, and why he was showing it to her.

" Mother..." she murmured softly, in almost disbelief.

She always swore she hated her real family, she thought they never gave a shit. As far as she knew she blew her brains out, though seeing the stone there, dingey and faded as it was, just made her sad.

She didn't know why, nor could she explain the emotions coursing through her body, as twisted as they were.

Slowly, she reached a hand to the granite, and brushed the palm of it down the stone. It was cold, and rough, and her expression waned, saddening lightly.

" Why would you show me this?" she asked, glancing to Michael after a moment of pause, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Michael was silent. However, she watched as his hand went towards her face. Jerking back a bit instinctively, she was surprised as she saw his finger point lightly at her cheek it seemed, but no it was her tear stained eyes.

He was so bizarre, she didn't know what tears meant by anything. Though what she didn't realize was, Michael wanted her to feel the pain he felt for years, he wanted her to see the truth of her family.

Kneeling down in front of the stone, she stared at it for some time. When she was done, she stood wiping the dirt from her knees. Looking to Michael, had taken Davey from her grip, she sighed lightly then spoke.

" Let's go then" she murmured softly.

As the wind picked up, in the gloomy wasteland, she and the psycopath left the area. Over sloping, uneven hills and rocky patches, she hated it there, it gave her the chills, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

With that, she contemplated what to do. They needed a place to stay, and she wasn't too keen on the idea of Michael killing people, staying in their houses and going on the run.

Conjuring an idea, she told Michael to take Davey and stay out of viewing eye as she lead him to her aunt's house. She left them a note, telling them she was okay; she owed that that much courtesy and she wouldn't be back for some time, until she could figure something out.

With that, she took her keys from her usual spot, underneath the mat on the porch steps. With that, quickly she went to the car, a small sports car with Michael and Davey, and sped off.

She kept the radio on a low beat as she drove. Glancing to Davey all strapped in, he seemed just fine. However, Michael seemed a bit uneasy.

Glancing over to him, she spoke softly, " Hey! You alright?" she asked. Last thing she needed was him puking in her car.

He glanced back at her and was silent.

" What's the matter? Even before the padded walls you never seen a car before?" she teased. He didn't like the joke very much, but from Laurie he could tolerate it.

" Now, I'm thinking the plact that is closeby but won't be like directly in plain view, is a shitty little motel on the side of town. For now anyway, we can lay low there" she told him.

Michael only nodded. Normally Laurie wouldn't go to those shady places, but she was desperate; plus getting caught by the police wasn't on her specific agenda.

She checked in herself, with Michael and Davey. The middle aged, creepy foreign man looked at them with estranged eyes, though he couldn't help but discretely eye Laurie up and down.

" Ya know, the kid makes a mess..." he began, rummaging through a plastic tupperware for their set of keys to their room.

" I know" she finished. She noticed his strange looks towards Michael, and she decided to further explain herself. " This is my brother... he's a little.. sick, just gave him his meds, we needed a place to stay so he can rest... side effects" she explained.

The man only groaned lightly under his breath. A teen mother and a freak of a brother, that was certainly something he hadn't seen before.

" 210. Here's your key, be out by 1 pm tommorow" he warned her.

She thanked him, and grabbed the keys. They took the hall to a nearby room. It was a small place, the rooms were close together and all on one floor. She opened it, then locked it behind her. Looking around, it was dingey and somewhat worn, but at least it had a bed, though she couldn't say how clean it was.

" Not very clean... what a mess" she murmured with a disgusted gaze.

Michael looked to Laurie, turning the nearby lamp on the dresser on, the lightbulb flickered, so he tapped it to make it stop. Davey was placed on the bed, looking around, totally confused to his surrondings.

" I'm starved. Saw a vending machine over there, it's better than nothing" she stated.

Going to the back door, outside, she stepped in the darkness. Keeping an eye out for herself, knowing the place they were in, she slowly made her way towards the machine. Taking out her wallet, she inserted the dollars and got a bunch of bags of chips. It was all they had, and there was no real food place for miles.

Though when she got the junk food and turned around, she was stopped by a dark figure. It's eyes were dark and menacing, no these eyes didn't look at her how Michael did. They were true evil, and twisted into a deranged smile.

_' Gimme your cash girly, and we'll have no problems'._

Laurie gasped, and tried to scream, but the man held her mouth with his greasy hand. She dropped the food as he dragged her to a nearby corner. Taking her wallet from her, he was disappointed, finding not much money in there for his use.

Looking over at her, he figured she was a pretty girl, so why not take advantage of that.

Staring into her fear ridden eyes, she yelped as he ripped open her blouse, revealing her bra. " Get away from me you dirty fuck!" she screeched, but felt a cold blade to her throat, and went silent.

" You make a sound and I'll gut you like a pig" he hissed, moving towards her, with disgusting intentions.

Soon after the struggles from Laurie, the man moved back a bit, silent. A gurgling noise emerged from his throat, as he crumpled to the ground, a knife in his back.

Laurie glanced to see a figure looking at her. Trying to cover herself by pulling her blouse together, she was somewhat releived to her own surprise, that it was Michael!

Breathing heavily, out of fear and panic, without thinking, she rushed to his side, and clung to him, shaking like a leaf.

His large hands wrapped around her tiny body, in a sort of embrace. Looking down at her, he enjoyed the warm feeling of their bodies together.

After the moment of calming down, Laurie glanced to Michael. " You left him alone?!" she asked.

When she didn't get an answer, grabbing the food, she panicked. Glancing to the body she told Michael to get rid of it ,then rushed back to the room, to Davey, who was secure on the floor, playing with a pillow, and drooling on it.

With a heavy sigh of relief, she smiled softly.

Meanwhile, Michael dragged the body to the nearby river. No one would find it, he was certain, not like it mattered to him. If it were up to him, he would kill everyone, though he guessed Laurie wouldn't like that very much.

When he came back, he shut the door firmly behind him. His movements were slow, and dried blood stained his jacket.

Laurie stood, straying from Davey. "You have to take this off" she told him, in a calm yet serious tone, noticing the blood. She was starting to become afraid of herself, since when did she think this way?

His eyes sort of melted away, into a strange glint, and she stared at him in a sort of disgust. Pulling the jacket off of him, she put it in a nearby closet.

" Because of the blood" she reminded him, pointing to it, thinking he thought of it as some type of sexual pass.

Though, when she came back, she was about to pass Michael, to go to Davey, who was watching them intently. Though, Michael stopped her, by taking her arm, firmly but gently, it wasn't hurting her.

Her green eyes met his serious dark ones.

There was a brief silence, before she spoke in a soft tone. " You helped me... I almost forgot... thanks" she told him, with the most sincerity she could give to the psycopath that ruined her life.

Though he was still silent, and staring at her.

" Michael?" she asked.

Still, no reply.

At this, she started to worry a bit. Brushing some of his greasy hair behind his ear to look at his face, she hoped he wasn't injured or hurt. After all, he was the only protection she and the child had.

" You're just fine..." she murmured, seeing nothing physically wrong with him.

Eyes widening at the action that happened next, she could only go along with it, watch in confusion as slowly, gently, Michael pulled her once again into his grip. It wasn't forceful like when they first encountered, no this time was much like a husband would embrace his housewife.

" Michael? What's you... doing" she asked, in a light tone.

She was somewhat nervous, as his calloused hands moved from her hips, to her face, brushing over her cheeks, pushing the stray hair back, away from her face.

Then, she heard him murmur something, barely traceable, ever so faint, she almost didn't hear it.

" What did you say?" she asked.

It was silent, he stared at the ground for a seconds before looking up at her. Still caressing her fair face, he spoke again, in a chilling grunt, that was meant to be anything but.

_" L-Laurie..."._

She was surprised, and couldn't help the soft smile that came to her lips. " That's right" she reassured him with a nod of her head. " I'm just fine... don't worry" she told him.

It was odd, she didn't think she would get any concern from him. Then again, she didn't expect herself to act so soft towards him either, what was going on?

She couldn't allow him to have any uncertainty. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, though at least if she didn't tempt him enough anyway.

Pushing more of his greasy, stringy hair out of the way, so she could see it, she realized this was probably the first time she had actually seen his face.

Her hands moved towards the dirty mask he wore, long hair underneath it. Though she stopped suddenly, feeling him tense up.

" Can I?".

Michael stood there for a long time, but after that silence, he slowly nodded.

" It's okay... I just want to.. see your face..." she murmured softly, in a light , gentle tone. Pulling the monstrosity over his head, she was surprised to see his face. Scruffy it was, rather gross hair covering most of it.

However, it was a serious, stone cold face, yet his dark eyes stared into hers, with a slight softer expression. That only lasted when he was looking at her.

" My god..." she murmured, pushing his hair out of his face, that she thought would be rather uncomfortable for him. He was so vile, a maniac she was dealing with.

So why in the hell was she being so nice?!

She could slap herself for being so stupid and naive. She knew he helped her, but there is always a point where you just have to step back and back off.

His eyes narrowed, as if he was almost _hurt_, at her seemingly disgusted reaction towards him.

His hands moved towards his mask, that was in her hands, but she kept it out of his reach. " Michael! No, you have it wrong! Please... Davey would want to see your face... right?" she stated, with a light smile that soon vanished.

She hated that ugly mask, it made her feel better seeing him without it, he seemed less scary. Michael could probably sense that, which is why he dropped his hand to his side, and never reached for it again.

He nodded softly. Looking over to Davey, he found the child had fallen asleep right on the floor. Going to him, he picked him up and put him on a nearby cloth chair, a blanket over him so he could sleep.

Laurie watched with a strange surprise. This type of protectiveness, she didn't expect to see from him. Though, in a way , it was twisted too, for she always knew, the simple fact, Davey was not hers...

" Don't you feel bad?" she asked, after long silence.

He seemed rather surprised, and stood, turning to her, with a confused, tilted head. Going to her slowly, in his confusion, Laurie couldn't help but take an impulsive step back.

Shaking her head softly, she spoke up again, shaking Michael by the shoulders, speaking loudly as he reached her.

" Listen to me dammit! You killed his family! And you expect everything to be okay now? We can't stay on the run, we'll be caught, and you ruined both of our lives! Don't you feel even a little sorry?" she asked.

There, she said it, it was something she wanted to say for a very long time.

He shook his head, after a long silence, and staring at her, consuming her words, his brows furrowing in slight anger.

" He isn't yours Michael; no more than he is mine. You know this sick fantasy of yours has to end!" she blurted out boldly.

He groaned loudly, in his anger, and pushed her onto the ground. As she fell, she stared up at him with frightened eyes. Perhaps everything she thought about him was wrong.

He went to strange her, motioning his hands towards her neck, though as he did so, at the whisper of his name escaping her lips, he stopped right in his tracks. Hands shaking at what he had done, he felt disgusted with himself.

He nearly hurt the one person he ever truly wanted.

As soon as she got the chance, Laurie went with her gut instinct. In the moment, forgetting about Davey, she took off in a sprint. Tears welling in her eyes, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running down flights of stairs until she stopped, and fell to the ground against the wall.

Michael sat there, on his knees, in silence, grunting for Laurie, jerking his head towards her as she left. He flinched as he heard the door shut behind him.

Her legs gave out, she couldn't run anymore. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she broke out in sobs, banging lightly on the wall. Putting a hand to her head, running it through her hair, she hugged her knees, and sobbed.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was shaking out of fear from the previous incident.

Grabbing the sides of her skull, she let out a loud, long, deep screech of irritation and sorrow. Since when did things become so fucked up? She didn't think she would ever find a way out of this.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Feel free to check up on a progress in the story through each chapter, for I update regularly, by adding in little bits as I go. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! it has helped a lot!_

* * *

Chapter 8

" I hate you... I **fucking** hate you Michael!" Laurie screamed through her sobs.

Soon after that, she was surprised and angry to see a familiar figure open the door to where she was, at the bottom of the staircase. He had followed her, and she despised him for doing so.

" I didn't want you to follow me! What do you want?! Get out!" she screeched, with every bit of anger and disappointment, even a bit of fear in her tone.

He kneeled down in front of her, with a concerned, pained look on his face. " I hate you! For everything you did to me!" she screamed, slapping away his hand as he reached out to her.

Tears continued to stream down her face, as she released her anger through her sobbing. All of her frustration and fear her sadness was always going to be projected towards Michael; it was his fault after all, but she didn't have anyone else to blame.

With a trembling body, she stood up slowly, trying to get away from him. She watched him as he continued to shake his head at her and her words.

" I don't care if you don't hate me! I don't want to be around you ever!" she told him bluntly.

If only he could tell her what he wanted to. Though Michael didn't know how to speak to her, he hadn't spoken in years.

In fact, strange as it sounded, he didn't think he would be able to talk again even if he tried to.

If you stop doing something long enough, chances are it will leave your mind eventually.

" Why don't you just die..." Laurie muttered, as Michael forced her into an embrace to calm her down. She held him, for at that moment, she needed a hug, some sense of security and comfort, otherwise she would really lose it.

Her words hurt him, he couldn't have her wishing him dead too. No, not when everyone else in life had failed him.

He continued holding her, letting her cry and finish her temper tantrum, as he stroked her hair like a little lap dog.

When Laurie had finally calmed down, Michael took her back to the room. When she saw Davey, she was relieved to find Michael placed him in the middle of the room, the center of a circle of pillows, to keep him occupied.

She smiled softly, for only a moment, a light sigh escaping her lips.

She slowly turned when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped instantly, looking to see it was Michael's hand.

He seemed a bit startled as well.

" Don't touch me!" she yelped, causing even Davey to turn his attention.

Looking over to him, then to Michael, she tried to keep calm, but she was afraid.

" You tried to choke me... you could have killed me... now it's all okay again? What the hell is wrong with you"? she asked, with a somewhat disgusted look.

Her eyes narrowed as their gaze met, Michael looking more ashamed than anything.

He shook his head lightly.

" You're telling me no? Well then what? What is it Michael?" she asked, demanding an answer.

She went closer to him, shaking his shoulders as her emerald eyes melted into his gray orbs.

" Answer me dammit! I won't accept silence anymore"! she screeched angrily.

There was a hesitation, but the actions that followed surprised Laurie, even Michael himself.

He took her hands, in mid air, to stop their violent actions. Placing them by her side, just staring at her, he didn't say a word. Once again, he shook his head, and stroked her hair with his hands lightly.

The killer's fingers ran through her curls, to the edges of her soft face. She began to calm down, a more soft look she gave him, yet so very confused.

_" Michael..."._

" Yes?" she asked, wishing for him to continue his words, that were no more than a whisper.

_" Never hurt Laurie, not ever..."._

At this, she was indeed surprised.

" How can you be so sure? Have you not forgotten what you've done?".

He stared at her, then pulled her into a light embrace. It lasted a moment, then his further actions caused Laurie to question him even further.

" Michael?" she asked.

Slowly, yet ever so surely, Michael pulled her into a light kiss. It was dreary, and quiet. Odd couldn't even describe it. His lips were so cold and dead, Laurie's heart pounded as each second passed.

She was silent, overcome by shock.

His lips locked with hers, as he still had his hands entangled in her auburn locks. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but feel extremely flustered.

Placing a finger to her lips, she then looked to the floor then up at him.

_What in the hell was that?_

_Suddenly, things were starting to piece together. Now, the reality was even more frightening than her fear of death._

" You're just.. confused..." she blurted out with a shake of her head.

This couldn't be happening. He was her brother for christ's sake! Maybe he was really mentally ill, incest was certainly not how she planned on her love life being in the near future.

Maybe she was just imagining things, maybe the kiss didn't mean anything. After all, she was dealing with a nut-case here.

Though he gave her a serious stare; that made her frightfully aware he was fully well aware of his actions.

" But... why?".

_" Michael... wants Laurie forever, loves Laurie..."._

At his words, it was enough to made her screech then vomit. How could he be serious? Was he talking about the love that instantly came to her mind?

As if sensing what was on her mind, he softly nodded.

She put her hands to her cheeks, shaking impulsively. " This can't be right..." she murmured softly under her breath.

" You're crazy! How can I ever love you!?" she blurted out.

Davey started to whimper. For that, Laurie lowered her voice, and just stared at Michael.

He just tilted his head with an estranged expression, as if saying ' it's up to you, the choice is yours' without saying a single word.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked, in a choked breath.

She was about to cry again, he could see it in her eyes, it was depressing to him really.

He moved closer to her, slowly but surely.

" I-I can't stay here... this is insane..." Laurie murmured.

She was losing all sense of reality. She hated it, but she didn't know what else to do. Falling back on her insecurities, yet again she left, shutting the door behind her.

Michael stared at the whimpering Davey then the door. He picked the child up to try and calm him down a bit. From there, he set him in an old stroller he found in the closet, strapping him in there, keeping the lock on the wheels, for the moment, giving Davey a pacifier to be occupied with.

With that, he also left the room after Laurie.

She was jogging, it was raining.

The raindrops fell on Michael, and he felt somewhat overjoyed, it was the first time in many years he could experience the rain upon his face.

" Stop following me dammit!" she screeched, stopping in her tracks, and looking straight at him.

Because of the rain, he could not see the tears rolling down her cheeks, that stained her smudged makeup from the other night.

He only stared at her, and extended his hand.

He gave her an innocent look, he was concerned she would catch a cold, her entire body shook from her clothes being soaked.

Her broken face stared into his, as she crossed her arms.

" What could you possibly want from me Michael?" she asked, " Haven't you ruined my life enough?".

No, that wasn't enough, not for Michael. He groaned in malcontent, he was tired of Laurie's childish antics, and he would fix it; right here, right now.

" Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

He was gawking at her practically, and frankly, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Then again, in the presence of Michael Myers, when was she not uncomfortable?

As if on cue, he went towards her, in a brisk walk, and he wasn't letting up, or giving into her resisting.

" What are you--" Laurie started, but was interrupted.

Michael grabbed her by the arms and kissed her roughly. She was surprised, but somewhat expected it from him.

She didn't know what it was, maybe it was in the rain, but this time, she didn't protest it, or hit him. No, she didn't care anymore; she didn't have the energy to fight him.

As the drops of water fell upon them, trickling down their faces, Michael remembered why Laurie was so important to him.

That moment, Laurie realized would have been a very romantic scene, like in a movie. The only problem was, that the person she was kissing wasn't a hot quarterback from her school.

No... he was a deranged psycho, an escapee from the place with sponge walls.

At this point, her morals or how wrong she thought this was didn't matter. This was only because she stopped caring, about this, about herself, everything.

He stroked her hair softly, as he continued to kiss her.

When it ended, Laurie was the one to pull away, and stared him right in the face, with a surprised, confused look.

" Wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" she asked.

He was silent, only putting a finger to her lips briefly.

" I know what you did, and I know why..." she answered with a scoff, and a roll of her eyes.

His small gesture caused her to smile, ever so softly, but it faded just as quickly as it came.

" Well then Michael Myers, it seems you aren't a total savage..." she began.

" You know how to kiss well enough" she joked, wiping her mouth with her hand lightly.

When they got back inside the room, Davey sat on Laurie's lap. She was singing him a little tune she knew as a child, playing with him, he seemed to enjoy it.

" Trot trot to Boston" she mused, as she bounced him on her knees.

" Trot trot to Lynn!".

" Better watch out Davey or you'll fall in"! she finished with a laugh, and moved her legs, dropping Davey sinking to the ground, of course she held onto him and picked him right back up.

Placing him by her side on the bed, he stayed glued to her side. There was a mess all over his face, probably due to what Laurie fed him a few minutes ago.

It wasn't much, but she remembered bringing along some baby food bottles and oatmeal packets.

She glanced back, seeing Michael who sat behind her, just watching the two.

" What are you staring at Mr. Scary Man?" she teased, with a laugh.

She took a small cheesy floral throw-pillow near her and lightly threw it at him.

He seemed more confused than everything, especially when Laurie laughed and Davey giggled an innocent baby laugh.

Michael had a towel in his hand, he had been using it to dry Laurie's hair for the past ten minutes. She found it relaxing and sweet, so she let him continue on with it.

Taking the towel to her head, she only smiled as she watched him, with his actions.

" Since when did you become such the caretaker?" she asked.

He shrugged softly, saying nothing.

The wet clothes were over on the run down radiator by the nearby room. Laurie clothes herself by wrapping a massive towel over herself then a quilt she found on the end of the bed.

That is, until the clothes were dry; who knew how long that would take.

Michael on the other hand, was still wet. Laurie made him take off his wet jacket and boots, but he was content with being wet.

"Michael!" Laurie mused.

He nearly jumped at her blunt outburst.

" You're dripping all over the bed!" she announced, referring to his wet, stringy hair, that was still partially soaked.

With that, she handed him the towel.

" I guess you need this more than I do".

Michael only stared at her.

Laurie raised an eyebrow, then gasped, realizing the intentions behind his actions. " You lazy bastard! You want me to do it!" she stated with a short laugh.

Then she remembered what he did for her, she guessed she could return the favor.

Taking the towel, she quickly, roughly dried his hair the best she could, to the point where it wasn't dripping anymore.

" There, you're all set" she told him, tossing the towel on the radiator nearby.

In that moment, Laurie let out a short yawn.

She was tired, that was for sure, but for some reason, she didn't want to show it.

" Michael?" she asked, looking over to him, as he had a strange glint in his eye, as if he was about to do something.

Without a thought, Michael gently, slowly took Laurie, and pulled her towards him. He allowed her to lean on him, knowing she was weary. Davey crawled over to them, lightly slapping at Laurie's stomach with a giggle.

Laurie looked up, to see Michael looking down at her.

Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him, making a silly face.

It caused Michael to tilt his head, and stare at her funny, he had no clue what she was trying to do in making herself look like an animal.

Laurie only laughed, and Michael didn't understand the reason behind it.

Later on that night, for the first time, Michael heard Laurie laugh. She seemed to be happy, in that moment. It was good, for he was really starting to feel remorseful, if she continued being such a wreck.

An hour later, it was getting late. Davey was asleep on the floor, a bed was made for him, pillows put all around so he wouldn't roll over; he was out cold.

Laurie laid on her stomach on the queen size bed, looking through a celebrity magazine she stole from the man downstairs.

Michael went over to her, watching her, glancing at the magazine, his interest in it rising.

She couldn't help but feel partly amused, and moved over, to let him sit with her. As he did that, she showed him the contents of the magazine as she read it.

Passing through the articles, Michael stopped at one in particular, pointing at it. It surprised Laurie, and she looked back at him, then the page.

It read, ' The Perfect Guy: What every girl wants, common habits in some of the biggest stars!'.

Scattered across the article, there were pictures of some of the greatest and cutest male celeb stars. One that caught her interest was a shirtless Heath Ledger, and Orlando Bloom.

He groaned in interest, looking over it's contents.

Laurie could only giggle, " I highly doubt you fit that criteria Michael" she teased.

Once she fell asleep, Michael put the blanket over her. She peacefully slept, he was glad, he knew she was utterly exhausted.

Going over to the magazine by the nightstand, he scanned through the pages. Once he found the one he wanted, he stopped at it.

It was the page he looked at earlier with Laurie.

Tilting a head at the pictures, his eyes flickered over the title.

' What every girl wants; The perfect Guy'.

He glanced back at Laurie briefly, then the page. Without a second thought, he tore the page out of the book cleanly, so she wouldn't notice.

Folding it up, he discretely put it in his pant pocket.

In his mind, maybe if he read it, he would learn how to act like a man Laurie would want. Clearly now, she was at the brink of her own sanity, he wanted her to want him in a normal state of mind.

Though, probably for him, going by an article in ' OK! Stars & Celebrities' magazine wasn't exactly the best way to go about it.

Soon after that, he too fell into a light sleep. Shutting off the lamp by the nightstand, he went to the chair near the bed and sat there.

He thought about going to bed with Laurie, but he figured she would end up hitting him again; he knew she wouldn't allow it.

After about a half hour, he found sleeping in a chair wasn't entirely comfortable at all. After a lot of hesitation and thinking within himself, he slowly inched towards the bed.

There Laurie slept, curled up in a ball. Michael gently brushed some of her hair out of her face, causing her to lightly stir.

Slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, he laid on the bed, beside Laurie. He was pleased to find it was very comfortable to sleep in.

Though, what he didn't expect was to find a pair of hands embrace his stomach, and a body beside him stir.

It was Laurie; and frankly, at the time he didn't know what to think of it.

Then he remembered she was just sleeping.

Still, he was perfectly content with it. Actually, he was more than content with it, her arms around him made him feel warm, and somewhat whole.

Glancing over to her, his expression was calm and peaceful. That was unlikely for even Loomis to see, even in his fifteen years at the institution.

Not once did he ever document seeing Michael in a calm, content state; his eyes were only filled with bitter anger and hate.

As Laurie stirred, she murmured something under her breath. It took Michael having to hear it twice to actually understand what she was babbling about.

When he did hear it, a pain stabbed his heart; it was something bitter, and something he never experienced before.

Guilt and remorse... such an ugly combo...

Laurie was calling for her Mother in her sleep. At that point, he began to realize how greatly his actions truly affected not only her life, but her emotional and mental state.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Yay! The long awaited Michael/Laurie romance is starting to pick up! What will happen next?  
_

* * *

Chapter 9

Laurie awoke to Michael sitting by her side, on the bed.

She sat up slowly, pushing her hair out of her face. " What is it?" she asked, wondering if something was wrong.

Michael said nothing, he only brushed his hand against her cheek.

Laurie smiled softly, " Were you watching me sleep?" she asked with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

Michael nodded almost sheepishly, like a child admitting to taking a cookie from the jar before dinner.

Yawning lightly, stretching her arms, Laurie stood up. " I have to call some places at some point today" she murmured groggily, still half asleep.

Michael tilted his head to one side, very confused.

" You know, people normally get jobs to get money Michael. We can't keep going by the way we are with Davey in the mix. Not everyone lives a life of luxury in a room with padded walls" she stated simply.

He only groaned slightly, lightly under his breath.

" If I do, you think you will be able to handle Davey on your own?" she asked, a certain uncertainty in her tone.

She wasn't so sure about leaving the kid with Michael, but what other choice did she have? None really. Looking back, since when did this kid magically just become hers?

Then the fact that she tried to block out kept coming back, haunting her like a traumatic event

Her brother killed his parents, took away his primary source of care, and she felt responsible...

Though she knew she shouldn't have, it was just something that kept coming back to her mind. It was all apart of her mental conscious, something Michael clearly didn't have.

After a long pause, Michael nodded softly.

" That's pretty bold, coming from the guy who murdered his parents and stuck the bodies in the cellar" she stated bluntly, causing a strange yet irritated glare from the man.

Laurie only smiled softly, playfully; she knew Michael wouldn't dare try and punish her for that. He knew very well all of this had made her very strong, in some ways maybe even as sick as him.

She wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore, to put it simply.

Michael stood from the bed, and went to Laurie. She stared him right in the eyes, with a strange confidence, she was serious about this whole thing, he could tell by looking in her eyes.

Shaking his head lightly, he hoarsely murmured only a few words.

" Laurie... worry not..".

" I better not have a reason to worry Michael".

He nodded softly.

Her stern glare was like the one Mother used to give him; Laurie reminded him of Mother in that way. With her, like Mother, he knew when to shut his mouth and comply to what she was telling him.

" What will you do with Davey while I'm gone?".

Looking a bit confused, he tilted his head towards her as he went to the child and scooped him up into his arms. He swayed him slowly, to keep the child entertained.

" Never mind. Forget I said that; actually it's best if you just stay here. Understand that?" she asked, after lightly shaking her head.

Michael nodded, though she could see the questioning in his eyes.

" We're still on the run after all, aren't we?".

Again, Michael could only nod.

" And that's how it has to stay.. for the time being anyway. I should be back within the hour" she told him. Taking her keys and her wallet with her, she left the motel room, locking the door behind her, going to her car in the parking lot and driving off.

She started to wonder if leaving the kid with him was really appropriate.

After an hour of job searching and a quick interview, Laurie found herself getting a job at a local corner store. It wasn't much but would do for now. She was excited for it, and relieved to have that worry off her back.

With that, she got in her car and drove back to the hotel. She found herself to be speeding a bit, she hoped to find Davey back all in one piece.

Getting out of her car in the tiny parking lot, she took the keys to the room out from her bag, and headed back inside.

Michael of course had his hands full with Davey. He didn't cry that much, but just being responsible for an infant was tiring enough.

Not to mention, Davey waddled right out of the room when he wasn't looking. Going out to get him, he tilted his head to find a woman pull the child into her arms.

" I believe this belongs to you?" she asked.

She was a tall, slender woman, though what Michael would define as a 'floozy'. She had tiny shorts on and a ver revealing shirt. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, and had a flirtatious smile.

Michael only nodded softly, reaching out his hands to take back the kid from her.

" My name's Melinda. Who are you?".

He didn't answer.

She only smiled wider, " Ah, not a talkative one I see? I like that... very mysterious" she murmured, slowly going closer to him so their eyes met.

Little did the overly pushy girl know exactly who she was dealing with.

Michael, feeling a bit uneasy could only stare at her. He did so, until he was startled and looked over to a voice that called out, echoing through the narrow hallway.

" What the hell is this?" Laurie bellowed, staring at the whoreish woman in disgust, and Michael, standing there, eating it up like a damn dog!

" Who do you think you are?" Melinda snapped back with a scowl and a raised eyebrow.

" They're with me. Back off bitch. Or I swear you'll regret it" Laurie warned, getting right into her face. She then took Davey, clearly angry at Michael, not trusting him, and went back inside the room.

Sliding the card key into the door she opened it, Michael following right in after.

She wouldn't admit it of course, but Laurie was enraged. She came back, feeling quite proud of herself, she had a job, and this scumbag was all over some trailer trash skank!

" Good job Michael... once again you've shown yourself to be a total pig!" she snapped bitterly.

Of course she would never admit she was even a tiny bit jealous. No, it went against her character, not to mention she wanted nothing in her head to be known by the likes of him.

He had a certain way of twisting her words and thoughts, totally opposite of what she had originally said or thought.

Michael only tilted his head at her, and went to her.

Reaching out to her, softly, he caressed her arm. She stood still for a moment, after putting Davey down, watching him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before slapping his hand away.

" You _disgust_ me.." she spat like a vile poison from her throat.

"Laurie..." he murmured, in a hoarse whisper.

With that, she went to the bed and sat down, in sort of a slouched, exhausted posture. " Do you realize what all that just was?" she asked.

He was silent, she could tell he truly was confused.

" That... right there, out there? That was a perfect example of a whore! If you wanna go bang the skank a few doors down go right ahead!" she told him.

Though she had to admit, that would just piss her off even more, and be a bad thing for Davey to witness. If he did that, Laurie didn't think she would be able to look at him.

Michael shook his head.

" What? You don't want it?" she asked.

Again, Michael shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow, " Why not?".

Slowly, he pointed his finger at her.

Her face twisted into confusion and grotesque repulsion, finally starting to understand what he meant. " You're kidding.." she murmured, as soft as a whisper, then violently shook her head.

" No fucking way!".

Michael only stared at her further.

" You really belong back in the loony bin if you think for a second I would ever be in bed with you!" she viciously snapped.

Michael only groaned in confusion, he didn't know why women were so complicated; it seemed everything he said to Laurie made her angry or upset.

He watched her as she threw a throw pillow at him, then stomped her way dramatically to the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she was dressed in a nightgown and one of the bathrobes over it from the bathroom.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she glanced at Michael, only momentarily then went to Davey. For a few minutes, she made sure he was content, and swayed him in her arms.

It wasn't long after that, that he fell right asleep. Laurie put him on one of the large armchairs, placing many pillows around him so he wouldn't roll over and fall off, a blanket over his tiny body.

When she was sure the infant had fallen asleep, she went over to the bed.

Her eyes occasionally flickered towards Michael, as he inched towards her slowly.

It wasn't like she couldn't see him, or notice what he was trying to do. She held back the light chuckle tickling her throat.

" You want to sit here with me?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

Laurie rolled her eyes briefly. " I guess I don't have a choice then do I?", and with that, she patted the section of bed beside her.

Going to her, he slowly sat right beside her. He tried his best not to anger her, but he did enjoy sitting with her. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that.

" Am I really that big of an icy bitch Michael?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head, and mumbled, in a broken sentence, " Laurie... beauti..ful..".

She was silent. Never before had she been told that so many times, or really been told that at all. Taking off her glasses, she placed them on the nearby dresser.

When Laurie awoke she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Michael was asleep next to her. Luckily, her clothes were on, he didn't take advantage of her in her sleep. When he woke up, she knew she would have to reprimand him for it.

Then again, she didn't exactly tell him to leave, though her irritations couldn't allow her to wait.

"Michael!" she snapped.

When the man groggily awoke, he stared at Laurie, as she bickered towards him. Though when he denied it all, and Laurie saw that she had missed out a tiny detail, she went silent, feeling quite stupid.

All of this yelling over a bed? Michael didn't see the logic in it at all.

After a long silence, she spoke up, looking at him.

" You know, don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever heard of hygiene?" she asked.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Michael was bombarded with towels that Laurie briskly threw in his arms, instructing him what to do. Though, after seeing his blank confusion, she decided she didn't trust him in doing it himself.

With that, she led him into the bathroom, and turned on the water for him.

" Okay, you know what to do from here right? Take off those nasty clothes and clean yourself, you'll feel better after" she told him simply.

Though when she noticed him starting to remove him shirt, she went to him, forcing him to put it back on.

" No! Wait until I leave dammit!" she scolded him, cursing under her breath. When she left Michael only shrugged and continued with his instructions.

Laurie stood outside, in a trance, she couldn't help the blush that flushed her cheeks. In fact, her heart was pounding. Why? It wasn't like she really saw him naked...

But she almost did...

She could slap herself for being so stupid. Luckily, Davey awoke with a cry, and that broke Laurie from her light trance as she quickly went to his call.

As she fed Davey, she found he had drooled on her jeans. Cursing under her breath, Laurie set him down for a minute and went to the bathroom door. Knocking lightly, she called to Michael, telling him she was getting a facecloth for her jeans.

As she went to get it, Michael emerged from the shower at Laurie's call, steam reaching the ceiling, as he stared at her stark naked!

He didn't have a problem with it, but Laurie sure did, and screeched in shock at seeing every inch of the psycho's naked form. Though she couldn't help her eyes from impulsively glancing down at his surprisingly large package.

' Jesus Christ, What am I doing?' she thought to herself.

" You sick bastard! What are you doing?! Close the damn curtain!" she bellowed, throwing the facecloth at him. The meaning for that, Michael had absolutely no clue.

He just shrugged as she slammed the door behind her and hurried out. She called for him, he answered her call, and she screams at him more? What was that about?

Though he too noticed what she couldn't help but stare at the whole time. Glancing down at his lower half, then up towards the ceiling, he didn't know what the big deal about his member was.

It could mean many things, either she was just curious, or... she wanted him? No, it had to be something else.

Judging by their hostile relationship, Michael guessed Laurie really didn't like him all that much, even when he simply adored her.

Laurie however, got a paper towel and wiped her jeans, after taking a long drink of water. Pondering the events, she tried her hardest to bury the image of the naked Michael from her mind, it took some time, but she finally managed to do it.

She also blushed, she could feel it on her cheeks back there.

The muscular , dripping wet build, the steam, long hair and broad face. Not to mention another _quality _that she found quite intriguing, and broad face.

The fact of the matter was, Michael was an attractive man, once he was cleaned up and half decent, and rid of that stupid mask.

Though she would rather have fifty root canals than admit that aloud, or admit it to herself. No way, she would rather die. After all, how fucked up would that be?

Falling in love with a psychopath that took everything in life away from you and killed your whole family.

_And you wonder why they don't have happy fairytale endings for that type of fucked up irony..._

As she stood by the sink, she heard Davey whine for her. " Hang out a minute kid!" she called back to him, and threw the paper towel away, turning to go back to the child.

However, she was startled by Michael standing there. He seemed confused, as if questioning to her what to do next, without saying a word.

At first she covered her eyes, but then realized he had covered himself with a towel. At least he had the decency to do that much.

" What? You don't know what to do now?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

" Get dressed!" she snapped at him, more out of frustration than anything! Instructing Michael, a grown man was like trying to talk to Davey for crying out loud!

Michael cringed a little, then nodded.

" Don't use the clothes in the bathroom they're dirty. Check in that closet over there, they have to have something you can use. Maybe later I'll see if I can find a room to wash clothes, I need to do so myself" she stated, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

With a nod, Michael went over to the closet. After some rummaging, he found a musty old shirt and cloth pants that must have been forgotten and left there for who knows how long!

Oh well, they were better than the clothes he already had.

Michael then glanced a look towards Laurie, and she almost flinched.

"Go in the bathroom, you're not a savage, you can't change out here" she told him, with a light smile of amusement. As he went to change, Laurie slightly turned.

She put a hand to her mouth and couldn't help but burst out into loud laughter. After she had finished, she was surprised, she hadn't laughed like that in quite a long time.

Even Davey gave her a strange look when she went back to him.

" I think when you're older you'll get it, what do you think?" she asked playfully, placing him on her knee as she sat down. She smiled softly at him, maybe in truth, she knew just about as much as he did.

As she played with Davey, soon after, Michael emerged. With his hulking steps, Davey giggled at his entrance, Laurie could only stare in utter shock.

" Well then... let me have a look at the new you" she murmured softly, teasingly of course. As Michael went to her, she was able to get a closer look at him.

Now that his hair was wet and slicked back, she could actually see his face.

" You look nice. See? Now look what a little soap can do?".

Michael though didn't find that comment that funny. Still, he was dressed in dingy yet clean clothes, and he actually didn't smell like a century old basement anymore.

His eyes, those eyes of his, now could be seen in cold view. She was mesmerized by the bluish gray orbs, dark as they were, malevolent and cold, there seemed to be some softness to them as well.

It was odd, because when she first saw them, they were dead, and had no sense of softness whatsoever.

Michael only grunted at the teasing, and went to the nearby coffee table.

" What are you doing?" asked Laurie.

She went silent as she saw Michael go for his mask. That nasty thing, she figured it was a little obsession for him, a comfort thing, that he had to have it on to function.

She knew he didn't particularly like his true face being shown without some type of cover.

" Wait!" she called, sitting Davey on the chair and hurriedly going over to him.

He looked down at her as she grabbed his arm, the arm that held the mask, and stared up into his eyes. Why she did that, even she didn't know, and right now, she didn't know what to say to him.

It was an impulse, yet she had no reason to back it up, or at least reason that she could figure out.

" Michael, please, don't put that dirty thing back on! You just showered" she stated a bit gentler than before.

Tired of Laurie's nagging, Michael rolled his eyes, and proceeded with his actions, lifting the mask to his head.

" I said don't!" she screeched, taking the mask from his hand roughly and tossing it on the ground beside them. Michael was shocked, and only allowed a single question to gurgle hoarsely from his throat.

" Why"?.

" Because... I" Laurie began, stuttering over her own words. She found it hard to be honest with herself, that is until the words somewhat spilled out, and an involuntary blush followed, one she didn't want.

" I want... to see your face Michael..." she told him truthfully, in a soft, almost embarrassed, whisper of a tone.

" Please?" she pleaded, placing a hand on his chest without herself knowing.

He hesitated a moment, and to Laurie it was the most eerie, heart pounding five second silence of her life. She didn't know how he would react, or what else to say.

Everything she didn't want to say she already had, as if she could keep her mouth shut for two seconds!

Slowly, Michael took his rough hand, and placed it over Laurie's that was still on his chest. He was gentle, and held his hand there, lightly gripping hers.

Michael looked down at her, with a light grin, yet an awkward one, for in all truth, Michael didn't really know how to smile. He studied her, like a lab rodent, until he finally nodded down at her, confirming her question.

At this, she could only smile at him, denying her impulse to say anything more than could get her into trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Things are getting intense now, what will happen when Melinda comes back into the picture, and more trouble follows Michael and Laurie?  
_

* * *

Chapter 10

" Laurie... see Michael.." .

"That's right" she murmured with a nod.

He stood up straight, and looked her in the eye. He was glad that she wanted to see him, but it scared him at the same time. He didn't know if he would rather her see him as the killer behind the mask, or just himself, plain and construed Michael.

He didn't know which one would be more frightening... or dangerous.

" You have someone to go on for too, I'm sure Davey would like to see your face as well" she stated.

Michael was a bit surprised at that but nodded. Glancing over at the child, it wasn't long before he went to him, and sat down, sitting Davey on his lap, who was oddly content and quiet, cheerful for some reason.

" I'm going in the shower, wanna take care of things for me?".

Michael nodded of course. As she did so, he only brushed past the door, to see through the crack. For some reason, he wasn't in the mood to watch her shower. Of course, something did distract him.

Going over to the nearby table, he glanced at the bathroom door. He made sure Laurie wasn't watching as he took his dirty mask and put it upon his head.

He was the Boogeyman, nothing could change that.

It was quite odd, it was like as if he had two persons living within himself, one was the ruthless killer, the Boogeyman, and the other was the quiet yet so very disturbed Michael Meyers.

After all, he did torture animals as a child.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something move outside the door. Opening it slowly, he made sure Davey was okay and in a safe spot on the floor, playing with his toy, before going out.

When he got there, he saw an odd sight. It was that black haired woman, who seemed to be hurriedly, noisily carrying something back to her room.

She looked to him, somewhat surprised. Though when she saw him her face softened lightly. " You're the shy one aren't you?" she asked, a seductive smirk growing upon her pale cheeks.

When there was no answer, she was certain it was him.

Swaying over to him, she brushed a hand down his broad chest playfully, " I didn't recognize you with that silly mask on" she began, motioning her hand to remove it, though his snake- like grip caught her hand, and the grip was painful enough to make her wince.

She learned her lesson it seemed, and Melinda ceased her attempt; she couldn't stand the cold stare he gave her any longer.

She chuckled softly then went back to carrying the large bag. Taking out the key to her room, she invited him inside. Hesitantly, out of mere curiosity, Michael entered.

That was the first mistake Melinda made; you never allow a psycho in your home! Even the cheesy horror movies knew not to do that!

Her room was dark and meek, though it had an odd, foul smell to it that she tried to erase with cheap sprays with a flowery after-smell.

" Wanna see what's in the bag? We'll play a game!" Melinda began with a growing demented gaze.

Michael only stared at her tilting his head to one side. As she opened the bag he was somewhat surprised to see the sight before him.

It was a bloodied body, though parts of it was dismembered, so it would be able to fit in the bag, and easier to carry. Michael was shocked, not by the body but by the woman herself.

Not only a whore, but it seemed he had found someone who was just as equally or possibly more fucked up than he was!

" See this fucker right here? This is what happens when you try to mess with Melinda Johnson, you end up like him" she murmured, kicking at the bag in the body then spitting on it.

Michael glanced at the face of the body, covered in blood and twisted into cruel utter horror.

" I was hoping I would run into you again..." Melinda began, in a low tone, running a hand through her hair. Her crimson painted lips held a devious smile, as she swayed over to Michael.

Her hands caressed all over his body, as she slowly pushed him against the wall, her face incredibly close to his. She had a feeling this man was similar to her in a way; and so she wanted him; not as a dismembered collection in her grotesque collection, no she wanted the man itself.

" Why don't you get rid of that nagging, ugly little girl huh?" she asked, brushing her lips against his, Michael could feel her hot, liquor ridden breath touch his face.

Just then, Michael didn't stare at her anymore, Melinda wondered why. For that, she called his name, trying to get his attention. As soon as she uttered 'Michael', he violently lunged at her.

He slammed her against the wall, his hands over her throat. Her eyes moved all around the room, then to Michael, whose cold, dark gaze burned into her soul the entire time he choked her.

He watched as she squirmed for life, and fought, until her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body went limp, that was when he dropped the motionless heap to the ground.

What caused her death? Well, her second mistake was insulting Laurie in front of Michael. The other reason, was just because, he was the Boogeyman.

The people in Haddonfield knew better than to mess with him; perhaps Melinda Johnson had to find out the hard way to see that.

" Michael!?".

He turned to see Laurie in the doorway. She stared in horror, suppressing her scream and secret joy, at the half dressed dead body on the floor of a skank she knew all too well.

" Very nice Michael... so you fuck her then kill her?! What the hell is wrong with you?" she screeched in frustration and rage.

Though the funny thing was, she didn't really care all too much Melinda was dead, Laurie hated her. It was the fact that Michael violently killed her in the way that he did that drove her to utter disgust. After all, she did nearly get into a fistfight with the woman earlier this woman for nearly knocking Davey over and not saying a word after.

Laurie knew karma would get her eventually...

Leaving the room quickly, a bathrobe over herself, she was getting tires of this game. She was in the shower five minutes, and all she asked him to do was watch Davey.

She comes out and he already killed someone? What a joke.

Knowing to her, Michael did follow her across the hall back to the room. Though when her hand reached the doorknob to unlock and open it, Michael took her by her shoulder and whipped her body around.

She gasped in a startling nature, as her eyes locked onto Michael's, the killer glint seemed to be dissipating, but it only seemed to happen when he looked at her...

" Leave me alone Michael" she snapped harshly.

Though he didn't obey her request, no not at all. In fact, he possibly did the exact opposite. Roughly, yet with more passion than anything, a word Michael never knew, he pressed his lips to hers, pressing her body against the door.

Laurie was surprised, but she didn't budge, she went with it. The fire of the moment was too much for her to protest or even try to fight. After what Michael did to Melinda, Laurie wasn't sure if protesting him was such a good idea.

He ran his calloused hands through her damp hair, and with one hand, maneuvered to open the door and slam it shut while still kissing Laurie.

The quickness of his actions and intensity in the kiss, nearly made them both fall to the floor the second they got in.

Laurie's body had betrayed her. It pushed her to continue, to go even further, even when her mind said no. After a few seconds, she managed to push Michael away.

Sitting up slowly, she sat on her knees, wiping the stray hairs out of her face. Her eyes went side, in surprise more than anything; from here she was lost. As she glanced to Michael, she didn't know what else to say to him.

" Why do you insist on this?".

Michael only stared at her, and even she could see the growing irritation and frustration in his dark eyes.

" Laurie... worries much... **enough**. Michael loves Laurie... say no more" he murmured hoarsely, it was the most words Laurie heard him speak in a sentence, fragmented as it was.

Still, she didn't want to get him angry, and she could feel the emotion in his tone, mostly blank as it was.

" Why me?" she whispered in a cracked voice.

Her eyes calmed, and softened, but for her question Michael didn't give her an answer, for he didn't have one. The only logical thing he could conjure is the fact that, despite how disturbing it was, even as a baby, Michael never thought of her as just a sister; he never judged her like everyone else; he always wanted to protect her, a trait that stayed with him to this day.

He slowly pulled her body closer to him. The bathrobe was fuzzy, and tickled his arms. As he embraced her, he stayed like that for a moment, until her body stopped trembling which didn't take long.

" This isn't... right... it's insane" Laurie murmured, forgetting who she was talking about for a moment.

Still, Michael once again kissed her, and her words vanished. Damn her body that betrayed her! For from there it betrayed her, and she wanted to smack herself for being such a floozy!

Though she didn't realize it at the time, perhaps this was the reason for her jealousy? For despite the sick twist of insanity, incest and strangeness in their relationship, Laurie couldn't help but crave more...

She would never admit that; but it was so out of the norm. To her it seemed like a dream, or an exotic drug.

Her mind kept telling her all of this had to end! That she had to stop right now before things got worse! Laurie didn't listen.

No, for a moment, she let the tiny bit of her that Michael had rubbed off on her take over. Perhaps she was a bit crazy too, she had no idea about a lot of things anymore.

All she knew right now was, for spending years in solitude, Michael kissed with a passion and intensity she never experienced before. A heavy flushing blush came to her cheeks, as he began to kiss along her neck. He wanted to taste her body, hear her heavied breaths much more.

Not to mention, the fact that his hands were moving over to her robe, lightly tugging at it, didn't help her conscious much either, what was she getting herself into?

Before things got too out of control, Laurie managed to lightly push Michael away, out of his grip. At first he was frustrated then looked to what she glanced over at.

" Davey..".

Though when Laurie looked over at the infant, he was passed out on the floor, rear straight in the air. He seemed comfortable, on the blanket, surronded by pillows so it didn't seem right to move him.

For that, Laurie was glad, but also a bit panicked, she had no excuse now.

As Michael's hand caressed her cheek, forcing her to look at him, she wasn't sure what to do now. Davey was asleep, it was just the two of them now; she really wished he would wake up right now.

"Davey... sleep" Michael murmured, pointing to the child briefly.

Laurie nodded softly, " I know".

He tilted his head; and Laurie knew exactly why, her expression softened, saddened lightly because of this, as if she was just realizing the pain he must have been feeling, thinking how repulsed a being he must feel.

All she could say to him was, " I'm sorry".

--

_Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make._

_Every bond you break, every step you take I'll be watching you._

_Every single day, Every word you say,_

_Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you._

_Oh can't you see you belong to me?_

_And my poor heart aches, every step you take._

_Every move you make, every vow you break,_

_**Every smile you fake**, every** claim you stake**, I'll be watching you._

--

Michael shook his head lightly, as if there was nothing to say sorry for. Still, Laurie's guilt finally overtook her; she hated being this way.

After all, despite what Michael did give to her, he did give back in kindness, is his own messed up way. It was truly a love/hate relationship with him; she didn't know what her emotions were, she didn't know if she ever would know.

Staring Michael in the eyes, she loosened the tie to her robe, it only falling a little bit, there wasn't much skin exposed. Just the mere action alone nearly made Michael die from surprise.

He was confused, was she really giving into him?

Still, from that point on, his love for her took over. From there on, he didn't think much he just went with what his body told him to do.

Kneeling a bit closer to her, he took Laurie in his arms once again, kissing her again. This time, her submission made it all the much sweeter. His eyes widened slightly as he felt her lightly begin to return the actions!

This couldn't have been the Laurie he was used to...

" Laurie is...?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

His hands were plastered, tugging at her robe to remove it, but he managed to stop himself. He looked up at her with estranged eyes, as if asking for her approval.

After all, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he had control over him.

She was the only one who could subdue the Boogeyman...

She stared at him for a moment, hesitating before nodding softly. " You can.. if you want to" she told him in a soft, muffled tone, yet the gaze of a challenge.

Michael was already flustered her words almost killed him, was this a joke she was trying to play on him?

His hand for a moment voluntarily shook, but he stopped it. To think she would get him this in a fix! Slowly, his hand moved toward her robe, and in a brief moment, it slipped down off her body like silk, to the worn carpeted floor.

He stared in awe at her body, soft to the touch it was, one of the most mesmerizing things he had ever seen.

Again, he moved in, kissing her gently on the lips. Laurie was breathing heavily, he could feel her body shake in his grip. She had never been with a man before, and all this at once felt so ridiculously overwhelming!

" Michael..." she whispered, her breaths becoming more sharp as he kissed her cheek and neck, pure pants of lust and ecstasy escaping her throat.

"Laurie?" he questioned, never seeing her this worked up before.

" Just shut up and do it!" she ordered, placing an equally intense kiss on his lips.

He was surprised at how fast her hands searched his broad body. Heavy groans escaped him when she touched certain places that nearly drove him wild.

He couldn't handle being polite anymore, not now. It was far too late, and he could tell Laurie was just about as anxious as he was.

Though he figured by her first acting shyness towards him, she had to be untouched, so how could she possibly get this worked up when she had never experienced it before?

He couldn't help himself, nor could Laurie deny the instincts that her body forced upon her. Before she knew it, she had been pushed back onto the floor, in a rough yet swift motion.

His hands roamed every crevasse of her body. Some of his touches were rougher than others, though it was soft, comforting even; she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

The contact alone was enough to make her shiver. It was sickeningly euphoric, like a sin that you couldn't help but succumb to. It felt so wrong, but so intoxicating at the same time.

Perhaps this was the start of Laurie's unwinding, the start of Michael rubbing off on her permanently.

She wanted him; that was the bottom line. She would never admit it aloud, but that was the situation, all the jealousy came down to that simple fact.

As he unclothed himself, she tried not to stare, for he was well endowed, more than she would have thought. By the looks of it, Michael figured she was ready, and she wanted this to continue.

The looks she gave him confirmed it, and their passionate tryst continued.

He was inside her, and he could sense a bit of pain on her part. He tried to be gentle with her, to his best ability, though coming from him, didn't do too much.

It was everything Michael had wanted, for now it was certain and made clear that Laurie was _his_, and always would be.

His release came relatively quick, and when it did, Michael became tired and collapsed onto Laurie. Rolling over, he allowed her to sleep, for he could tell she felt the same.

As she slept, he brushed the sweat stained stray hairs out of her glistening face. He put the blanket over her, to keep her warm, and stayed there a few moments before standing up and dressing.

There was still a task at hand, one this little rendezvous had distracted...

Where to put Melinda Johnson's corpse?


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Laurie/Michael romance has finally happened! Though due to Michael's murdering, what to do with the body? Input and ideas for future chapters are welcomed by all!  
_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Michael?".

He turned, seeing Laurie standing behind him, a blanket covering herself. Her expression seemed soft yet concerned. " The body.. what are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Get rid of" Michael simply replied.

" Make sure no one sees you?".

He nodded softly.

Laurie was at a disbelief with herself. She was actually contemplating with him what to do with a body of someone he murdered? What was wrong with her? Had she really become that messed up in the head?

" Good. I'll be waiting for you when you get back".

With that, Michael left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway to Melinda's room, her body was still there. What did he do with it? He got creative, and staged it as an overdose. She had plenty of prescription pills lying around to do just that.

When the police finally did come, there was only two officers. Melinda was a floozy, she had a record of burglary and mild prostitution. So when they saw her dead body and pills in her grasp, they confirmed the cause of death as just that, an overdose of someone who didn't really matter much in society to begin with.

They managed to question Laurie a bit, but she just corroborated with the overdose theory, making it seem like Melinda was a hardcore drug user. If Michael could pick anyone to murder then stage it afterwards and not get discovered for it, she was the perfect candidate.

After that day of questioning, they never came back. They just took her body out in a bag, and never spoke of it again.

" I never guessed you would have gotten away with that Michael..." Laurie mused softly, watching the cop cars leave the tiny motel complex strip for good. Releasing the curtains once they sped off, she looked to him.

Crossing her arms, she smirked lightly, " Then again, you don't talk so you're not the one who got verbally criticized by those pastry loving hypocrites" she teased.

Michael only tilted his head lightly, and shrugged softly. He sat on the floor, playing with the exuberant, cheerful Davey. He had taken it upon himself to feed the child which resulted in a big mess, a mess of course was one that Laurie had to clean up.

She was starting to act more and more like a housewife every day, it was really starting to scare her, and wear her down at the same time.

She wasn't going to lie, she missed Haddonfield, she missed her friends. Hell, she even missed school! And she never thought she would ever say that in her lifetime. She even missed babysitting Tommy, and his obnoxious whining.

Though these thoughts she kept to herself; going back there wasn't an option, not now. After all, even if she did tell Michael, what difference would it make?

It's not like he would care enough to do anything about it, or try and make things better for all of them.

Michael strode over to Laurie, by her side, Davey still in hand. Slowly, he moved his hand to her arm, gripping it lightly. She looked back at him with a calm yet surprised expression.

" Laurie... alright?".

She nodded, " Don't worry I'm fine".

She turned to look at him with a brief light smile, " Michael... we can't stay here" she told him.

He was quiet for a moment.

" You know that as well as I do".

After some pause, Michael groaned softly, in irritation then nodded.

" I don't know where we can go, Haddonfield... we can't leave that house if we do...".

"Why...".

" I don't want to be a prisoner in a damn house Michael!".

His expression softened slightly. " Then... leave..." he murmured in a deep tone.

" Really? We can go"?.

He nodded, and for that, Laurie couldn't help but hug him. He was surprised, and tried to hug her back with Davey still in his grip.

Not long after that conversation, they headed back to Haddonfield. Of course, they did it with caution; no use getting caught before even getting there. The people that noticed them was only two couples of elderly people, people that could possibly tell. Michael killed them without an issue, and within a flash he was back with them.

The Myers home was all boarded up, and had yellow tape all around it. Michael led them in, through the back way, through a secret doorway he had found back when he was a child. Once they got inside, it was even darker and gloomier than before.

It didn't bother Michael, but it did Laurie.

" This place definitely needs some light" Laurie mused.

Just then, Michael motioned towards one of the boarded windows. Slamming on it with his fist, he made a small yet well enough hole for some sun to shine in.

" That works too" Laurie murmured in surprise.

Laurie couldn't help but yawn, she had a long day. After feeding Davey, it wasn't long until he had fallen asleep, right on the couch, rear in the air. Laurie put a light blanket on him to keep him from getting cold.

Though the faint stench in the house was undeniably there.

" Michael, do you think it's from the bodies?" she asked.

He looked up at her and simply shrugged.

Laurie would have thought they had been gotten rid of because of the police, but maybe not.

" Michael... go check for me?" she asked.

Michael stared at her, with a 'are you joking' look on his face. He sat there a few moments, before a testing gaze from Laurie, and he stood up.

He heavily stroded over to the basement area. He found that the bodies had been moved, but a stench was still there. For that, he further boarded up the basement, and discarded of anything that would cause an odor.

Other than that, there wasn't much else he could do.

Davey was sound asleep, he also made sure pillows were put around him. It was only around seven at night, if he needed to, he could cry or just waddle over to them to get their attention. Plus, Laurie or himself didn't plan on going to sleep anytime soon, or so he thought.

" Michael".

He turned, to see Laurie take off her glasses, sitting on the couch. She had made herself quite comfortable here, but it wasn't like she remembered the horrible events, or the memories of this house.

It made it easier for her to cope, and to stay here.

" How about a shower?".

As he removed his sweaty mask and wiped his brow, a light grin came to his face.

She smirked softly, " You pig. For you not me" she told him simply.

He seemed disappointed, but showering seemed to make Laurie happy, so he would do it if it would make her smile.

Nodding softly, he stared at her in a blank stare, on purpose of course. Though Laurie had caught on to the game he was trying to play.

Chuckling softly, she raised an eyebrow briefly.

" You're saying you don't remember what to do?".

He shrugged softly.

" I know you're a sneaky bastard, you're not a child you don't need me with you" she told him.

She wasn't giving in, she was being a challenging pain in the ass. It was making Michael's motives all the more difficult.

With that, he went to her and grabbed her arm, he led her up the stairs to where the bathroom was. She struggled of course, and when they got to the door, she angrily slapped him across the face.

He was shocked, and looked into her frustrated eyes.

" I'm not your whore Michael! I know what you're trying to pull" she snapped.

He shook his head.

" Oh no? What is it then".

" Want Laurie... with me...".

" For the reason of exactly what I said" she murmured.

He stared at her, his gaze darkening. He adored Laurie, if she didn't know that by now he didn't know what else to do. He didn't see her as a whore, but sometimes she made him so irate, despite his strangely calm nature.

If he didn't love her so, if she wasn't the 'mother' of Davey, he could have strangled her.

He went closer to her, and of course she backed away, staring him in the face.

"Michael-- don't you dare--" she began.

He came down on her with a force of a lion. As soon as she was vunerable and against the wall, he kissed her, with the passion he felt in his deadened soul.

Of course, she didn't resist him, she could not. At first she tried, but it was no use. It only amused him, Laurie should learn by now, that she wanted it just as much as he did.

He ran his hands through her hair, the dried blood and overall dirtiness of Michael didn't phase her; this was the second time now.

She was dancing with the devil now, she couldn't turn back, and to her the feeling couldn't taste more amazingly, darkly sweet.

Their bodies crashed into the bathroom door, heavied breaths endured, Michael's dark eyes were full of lust and wanting, his arousal, this feeling was something he had never experienced, and he loved every part of it.

Laurie was not as innocent as she once was; who knew? Maybe she was becoming a darkened soul in some way or another, the more time she spent with Michael.

He was her brother, she was **fucking** her brother, not once but twice now!

How God would chastise her if he could see this cycle of disturbed monstrosity. Then again, Laurie was always one to call herself an agnostic.

In her eyes, her body was hot, and her eyes carried the devious wanting that even Michael noticed, and it only made the situation more intense.

The truth of the matter was, in Laurie's eyes, God wasn't here anymore... his eyes were diverted from this moment.

" What are you gonna do now? Huh Mr. Murderer"? she asked, taunting him.

Laurie stared into his eyes, her face dangerously close to his, as she was halfway pushed up onto the sink. She grabbed his face with her hands gently, pushing his hair from it, so she could see him.

For the first time, Michael actually wanted someone to see his face. No, he wanted Laurie to see his face, only Laurie, no one else. She was the only one worthy to see him without the mask.

It had more symbolic meaning in his psyche, she knew that, and was cautious when toying with it.

She watched as Michael ripped the cheap blouse stolen from Melinda's drawer, it fell to the ground, leaving Laurie in nothing but her bra.

He took her into his arms once again.

Sort of sloppily, the shower dial was turned, and the steaming warm waters poured from the top. Laurie sighed heavily as the rest of her clothes were roughly torn off.

She had managed to get Michael half naked too, and soon enough he was stark naked along with her.

" Jesus..." Laurie murmured in a euphoric rush, as he kissed heavily along her neck and chest.

Just then, he stared up at her. His and her hair stuck to their heads, as the water dripped down.

" Look at me... not at God... Laurie".

The intensity in his words made Laurie realize how messed up all of this really was. The fact of the matter was, she really didn't care.

Her body wanted Michael, to such a degree she felt like one of the lowest whores, like Melinda.

" Michael.." she whispered, surprised.

Laurie wanted him, and she told him so, in ragged murmurs, as he pounced on top of her like a raging animal, taking her for his own. She was afraid the mere force of his actions would break the bathroom tile.

There she stood, splattered against the wall, steam clouding her visions, along with Michael's amazing ability to make her feel absolutely incredible.

She would never have guessed he would have been so good at sex...

"Laurie..." he grunted, pushing her chin up to make her look at him, so he could watch her face as she panted towards the end, the release the both of them craved so badly.

" Do you think--Davey is- okay?" she asked through a out of breath fragmented sentence.

Michael rolled his eyes and groaned in irritation, of course only Laurie would bring something like that up to kill the mood!

" Shut up!" he bellowed, not intentionally trying to hurt her at the time.

Before she knew it, she was turned around, her front smashed against the tile as he finished with her. He sounded like an animal, and she felt like a cheap floozy, because she relished every second of it.

--

Davey sat in the room, on Laurie's lap in the bedroom. He was sound asleep, after looking through a picture book. He was getting older by the day, an infant of three, he already had some choice words coming along.

Laurie to him, was 'Mama-Lawee', and Michael was known as ' Da Makil'.

Laurie found it cute, even Michael found it somewhat amusing. Sitting on the carpeted floor, she stroked his soft tuft of brown hair on his head. Her purple bath robe belonged to his real mother.

What a slap in the face, she had her child, and was wearing the woman's bloody bathrobe after some intense sexual play!

She stared up, completely content and peaceful looking, her eyes meeting Michael, who sat above her, on the bed. Her body was inbetween his legs, as he ran a brush through her damp hair.

She loved it; to her it was one of the most relaxing things he could do to her, even as a child.

The funny thing was, after all these years, Michael had remembered just that.

" Thank you Michael".

" Laurie... sleep".

" No" she began with a shake of her head, " I'm just very relaxed, I can't believe you remembered this".

" Michael remember.. Laurie".

She smiled softly, " Yes, I suppose so".

" Ma Lawee?" Davey spoke up in nothing more than a tiny whisper.

" What is it sweetie?'.

" Sleep now?".

Laurie could only chuckle softly, and nod "Alright then".

As she stood, she went over to the bed, taking Davey with her. She laid there, Davey right next to her, seemingly very tired, she guessed he would doze off any time. She still stroked his hair, and Michael just watched them.

Giving him a strange look, Laurie patted the side of the bed, gesturing him to come over and sit.

Once he did, she could see the softness growing in his eyes.

" Da Mikal!" Davey blurted out.

Michael looked to the little boy, and softly stroked his cheek, causing Davey to squeal in a giggle.

Michael still had the brush in his hand; he looked to it then to Laurie, seemingly confused.

Laurie could only laugh softly, as Davey fell right back into a peaceful slumber.

" It's okay, put it over there" she told him in a soft tone, gesturing over to the nightstand.

He nodded and did as Laurie had told him.

" Do you mind moving Davey to his bed?".

Michael nodded and stood, gently taking the child with him. He left the room and went to Davey's placing him softly in the crib with a blanket to keep warm.

When he came back, Laurie was smiling, and she sat up, as he went back to sit by her side.

He stared at her, and caressed her cheek, Michael loved to see her smile, it was so pure and joyful.

Well, to be honest, he loved everything about Laurie.

"Michael..." she murmured softly.

He looked up at her.

" So I can trust you now? You won't snap into a fitted rage?".

Michael seemed somewhat disappointed, he hesitated before he spoke in a low, deep tone.

" Michael... never hurt Laurie, not Davey, never".

" That's what I wanted to hear".

He nodded.

" I'm sorry".

" Why?".

" I still can't seem to forget what you are; let's face the facts Michael..." she murmured, the both of them pondering his dark, twisted past.

Michael went silent for a moment.

" Laurie... does not have to forget... Michael can stay?".

She smiled softly and nodded, " Of course Michael can stay" she told him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Laurie/Michael romance is picking up! What other issues can occur? Who can MIchael run into?  
_

* * *

Chapter 12

Laurie watched Davey as he fell right to sleep. Looking to Michael, sitting up in the chair, his hair covered his face, since he wasn't moving, she figured he was asleep. Before going to bed herself, she decided to fix herself up a bit.

Going over to the nearby vanity, she took the brush to her hair, tying her hair back into a low ponytail; her glasses laid on the nearby nightstand.

A hand touched her shoulder, ever so slightly, and Laurie literally held back a scream with her mouth. Turning, she sighed in relief, looking to the figure behind her.

" It's just you. You shouldn't do that, you scared the shit out of me".

" Sorry..." Michael muttered.

" It's okay, you didn't know...".

She then slowly stood, tying her robe a bit tighter around herself.

" Laurie...".

" What is it?" she asked, turning to him, as he spun her around gently.

" Come see?".

" See what?".

Out of curiosity, she followed him to one of the drawers. Upon opening the middle drawer, Laurie knew instantly the beautiful clothing inside belonged to Davey's real mother.

" Michael... what is this?" she asked, confused.

He looked to her, then at the clothes, slowly pulling out one of the most beautiful dresses Laurie had ever seen.

"Michael! No, I couldn't possibly, it belongs to a dead woman!" she mused.

He couldn't have been serious.

Of course he was, since he nodded, and prodded at her, gesturing for her to try it on.

" Why?".

He was silent.

In all truth, Michael wanted to see her in it; to him it was like an imaginary marriage; one in which he knew would never happen. He wanted Laurie with him forever, he wanted her to have his children.

Then again, all of that he knew was a far off dream, nothing more.

On Laurie, it was a silken deep crimson dress. Her slightly damp curls complimented it, as it was ruched at the stomach, and had a somewhat long train, it complimented her slender figure, it's back was open, with sparkled raining down the back of the dress.

" Oh Michael... it's beautiful...".

He shook his head, " Laurie... beautiful".

She only smiled as she looked herself in the mirror, figuring Davey's mother must have looked nice in this too. Normally it would have been an all too weird situation for her, but Michael she couldn't disappoint.

Michael stepped close to her, twirling her hair around his hand for a moment, standing in the mirror, at their reflections.

" Laurie...?".

" What?".

"Want... baby?" he asked, looking to her.

It took her a moment to try and process what he was talking about but when she finally got it, she nearly fainted. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, totally at a loss of what to do or say.

" You can't... be serious... Michael" she murmured.

His eyes melted into hers, and she knew he was certainly serious.

"So... you're totally serious about all of this".

He nodded softly.

"Michael... I" she began, unsure of what to tell him.

Michael took her hands in his, as he sensed that she was about to take a few steps away from him.

She knew he wanted this, she could see it in his eyes, and it seemed that every breath she hesitated, the angrier he began to get.

"Laurie... not want? mine?" he asked, in a low tone, taking a hand to her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry Michael... I don't think I can... Isn't Davey enough?" she asked him, more like pleasing now.

Michael stepped closer to her, as she became uneasy and forced her up against the wall. He was as silent as the night sky, and took her hand into his hand, stroking it like a dog.

That and the look on his face just made things all the more eerie.

" What's the matter"? she asked, going to touch his face but he roughly jerked away from her.

Laurie began to get nervous, and with that on impulse, hurriedly turned away from him, to leave the room.

However, Michael wouldn't have it. With a yelp from Laurie, he took her by the shoulders and lifted her slightly, pressing her against the wall.

" Michael... stop it, you're hurting me" she pleaded, in a broken sentence, eyes widening in panic.

She was shaking and so was he, but out of rage, not anything else.

"Michael! Stop!" she yelled, figuring yelling would snape him out of his temperamental fit.

" Laurie..." he began.

" Is mine..." Michael finished, kissing Laurie's neck lightly.

He dropped her, suddenly coming to his senses. He didn't want to hurt her, but Laurie seemed to have forgotten, how violent he still was, how easily he could snap.

He was still the Boogeyman, even Laurie possibly couldn't change aspects of that.

Laurie laid there for a minute, stunned.

When he knelt down to her, she broke out into sobs and flinched when he touched her, screaming at him to leave her be.

" Michael...is sorry" he told her with saddened eyes, going to hug her to calm her down.

"Get away from me..." she pleaded in heavy sobs.

He continued to hold her, as she began to shake.

" I can never fully trust you can I?" she blurted out frustrated, as she slithered out of his grip and staggered a bit as she rose to her feet.

He looked up at her with only a look of sympathy and shame.

" I know you can't help being a total nutcase! But for once think of how hard this is for me! And how fucked up Davey is going to be!" she told him.

"Laurie... mean that not..." he groaned.

From there, she put a hand to her forehead, her words coming out in a choking, broken sentence, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

" You have no clue what it's like being with you!".

"But Michael loves Laurie... Laurie loves Michael?" he asked as he stood, going to her.

She only stared into his eyes with an uncertainness but a hard gaze.

"Even if I did care about you... let's face it Michael, this is all just a fucking fantasy" she stated simply, bluntly.

He stared at her as if his words were like a physical stab in the gut, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Stop saying that!".

" See? And you know it's true Michael!".

" Laurie wrong".

"No... I think for the first time... I'm starting to think with my head, I don't want to be stuck in an institution like you, and being with you any longer Michael, won't get me anywhere" she told him.

She sighed, and turned away from him, heading to the other room.

What stopped her was Michael's hand on her shoulder, spinning her back around.

She looked back at him with surprise and unwillingness.

She was torn; for the first time, her head was starting to clear. Perhaps being with Michael was a mistake? Perhaps it would only spiral into a further mess? The haze of following him was starting to clear, revealing the trail of madness they left behind.

Was all of this truly worth it? Wasn't fucking her own brother and taking on a child that wasn't her own shameful enough?

Laurie felt at her breaking point, she couldn't handle it anymore. She thought she was surely stable, that she could remain that way.

After seeing the pink after marks of Michael's strangulation on her neck, after he claimed to love her so much, it didn't sink in.

None of this seemed real or promising anymore.

It just made her realize how truly insane and ridiculous this situation was.

" What will you do... Laurie?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Michael..." she began, in a saddened tone.

Laurie stepped away from him, back a few steps. She stared into his eyes and spoke in the firmest tone she could muster, she was serious, but the look on his face when she uttered those words broke her heart.

"I'm leaving here Michael. I can't handle this anymore... and I'm taking Davey with me".

After that sentence, Michael leaned against the wall in a crushed, broken shell of a man he once was. It was as if he was spiraling deeper and deeper into a void of eternal grief, and there was no way of surfacing again.

Only Laurie could fill him with such despair...

As she passed him, back into the room, he only stared in a blank daze, as he heard the clanging of a suitcase being dragged from the closet, and stuffed with whatever belongings Laurie had, and some things borrowed from the house.

After his sorrow, anger filled him. Though Michael tried to restrain t; after all his anger was driving Laurie to leave to begin with; he couldn't worsen things for himself.

The suitcase was evident and Davey looked worried, as if the toddler could sense something was wrong.

Michael slowly moped back into the room. He went to Laurie, and embraced her from behind. This ceased her actions as she sighed lightly.

"Michael, I have to go, you can't keep me here" she reminded him.

"Laurie stay..." he murmured, his grip tightening.

" You can't pull your tricks anymore, no more sex or pleads to make me stay with you".

" You helped...".

" I know; it was a mistake, I'm partly guilty for allowing you to murder so many you have".

" Please...".

" I'm sorry...".

"Need Davey, and you here".

" I can't do this anymore".

He turned her around, and took her by her chin, forcing her to stare him in the face. Her gaze was saddened, and uncertain, yet somewhat serious, did she really fully know what she was doing?

" Safe with Michael...".

" No. I'll be put under more danger if I stay; I'll figure something out...".

"Tell I kidnapped you?" he asked in a dark tone, it sounded as if Laurie was leaving because she was scared of the consequences, was she going to let him take the heat?

" No Michael...".

" Sure?" he asked, his gaze hardening to an uncomfortable degree.

"Yes" she murmured with a roll of her eyes.

" Have something to ask...".

"And what's that?".

" Does Laurie love Michael? Michael loves Laurie very much".

"Of course you do, I'm your sister".

"No. Don't act like you don't know what I mean".

"You're such a bad liar".

" Not avoid it".

"Excuse me?".

" You're afraid of admitting it".

She stared at him and there was silence for a very long time. That was until, Laurie moved towards him and lightly, gently kissed him upon the lips. It was an action Michael visibly relished, but it seemed Laurie was trying to prove something more than anything.

"Even if I did love you... it wouldn't change my decision..." she told him sternly.

Releasing herself from his grip, she went over towards the bed, gathering the rest of her things. As soon as she had a bag ready she took Davey and went down the stairs, ignoring MIchael's pleas and rough actions to make her stay.

He slammed the door open with a groan as she exited down the stone steps, onto the street, by now, Davey was wailing, though Laurie knew she could calm him down.

"Laurie!!" he called.

However, Laurie just ignored him with a light sigh and went to her car. Getting Davey strapped in, she threw the bag in the front seat. Getting in, Michael nearly tore apart the car until Laurie screamed some hateful things towards him.

After that he just stared blankly and watched them go like a lost puppy.

She sped off out of the driveway, and down the street, not looking back. The car was fine at night, though she hid it during the day, she didn't want to take any chances. Now it didn't matter, she wasn't near Michael, so she had no reason to be paranoid.

She only had one place left to try; Annie's.

It had been a few years since she was attacked. She moved to an apartment in Haddonfield somewhere, Laurie hoped she could find the resources able to help her locate it. She didn't know whether Annie hated her or would even welcome her.

Though it was worth a try, if worse came to worse situation, she and Davey could sleep in the car.

Driving down the busy streets, the streetlights flashed by them like the faintest dream. It was silly really, for Laurie's heart was pounding the whole way there.

She needed Annie's help now, but she wasn't certain if Annie would help or just slam the door in her face.

After all, when Annie needed her, when she was attacked by Michael, Laurie could not save her; why should Annie return the favor now? Especially since they weren't even that close anymore.

" Lawee?" called Davey's tiny voice, that surprised her.

" What is it Davey?".

" Where go?".

" To stay somewhere else; don't worry we will be there soon" she told him reassuringly, watching as he drifted back into sleep; though she wasn't quite sure herself how things would go.

Soon enough, she found the apartment where Annie stayed. She had to stop and ask for directions a few times, but she was relieved to have gotten the address right.

Pulling along the sidewalk, she sighed lightly, as she left Davey asleep in the car. She locked the doors, and left the windows open a tiny bit.

Walking up to the door, she knocked. It was late, maybe she wouldn't answer. Though after some time, and Laurie almost leaving, the door opened, and that was when she could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

"L-Laurie?! You're kidding..." Annie murmured, her hair rather messy, dressed in her pajamas.

"Annie..." Laurie murmured, and paused a moment, before lightly, briefly hugging her friend; she couldn't help it, she hadn't seen her in so long.

" What are you doing here?".

" It's a long story Ann, I need your help".

" With what?" Annie asked suspiciously, her eyes widening as she glanced to what was in her car.

"Laurie! Is that a frikking... kid? Is it yours?".

" Well... no. I mean yes... it's hard to explain".

" I guess I have the time" Annie responded, a bit taken back, after all, she was a bit reluctant to help her.

" I can't believe you're being so calm about this Ann".

" Well, I'm not like you Laurie, I don't leave people hanging; especially after seeing the kid it changed my mind" Annie responded rather coldly, pausing a moment then going inside, heading up the stairs.

She called down to Laurie to come upstairs and grab her stuff, that she could stay the night, only if she explained what in the hell was going on.

When all of that was said and done, Davey was put in the extra bedroom, where Laurie would sleep with him. For now, she sat on the opposite couch of Annie.

" You want something else to drink?".

" No thanks, the water you gave me is fine".

"Well then...".

" Well then what?".

" You promised, now spill it Strode; why are you here?".


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Laurie/Michael romance has strangely enough seemingly come to an end? Will Michael follow Laurie or leave her be? What will Annie think of this whole mess?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Annie sat in total shock as she was across from Laurie, listening as she finished up her story. This whole thing seemed so much clearer now, but in a totally fucked up way.

"Jesus Christ Strode... I knew you would be really messed up after that maniac came... but this?!" she stated, after pausing a moment to take all of the information in.

Laurie only briefly fell silent, her eyes averting to the floor for a few seconds before returning to Annie's stern, and slightly disgusted gaze.

"I know it seems crazy Ann.. but".

" Crazy! That's a damn understatement! You're screwing the psycho Laurie! It doesn't get more out of wack than that" she told her, briefly venting her frustrations out on her long lost friend. She couldn't help but feel so distanced from Laurie, after hearing this, and seeing the kid for herself, she felt like she didn't even know her anymore.

" I know! You know Ann you're supposed to make me feel better".

" I never thought you would be the one for incest Strode! You do realize how screwed up that is! He's your brother, wait.. the kid?" she asked.

" No, he isn't ours... we sort of.. well Michael sort of took him".

"How?".

" By.. killing his family".

"And you didn't try to stop it you freak?!".

"I tried! He didn't listen to me!" Laurie protested, tears welling in her eyes and going down her cheeks.

" Sorry Laurie..." Annie stated aloud after a light pause and a deep breath to calm her down.

" It's fine, just tell me what to do now" she pleaded, more desperate than anything; Laurie felt like she didn't know the answers to anything anymore.

" I can't tell you that; I don't even know what to think of the situation here" Annie replied, crossing her arms.

"Do you think he'll come for me?" Laurie asked, the words whispered out as if Michael could hear them at any moment, herself sounding more panicked than anything.

"Well I'm not sure... remember who we're talking about here".

"I'm scared Ann, I left that house, if he finds me again with Davey he will be pissed, I'm afraid he might kill me!" she told her softly.

"Has he tried anything before? From what you said he seemed rather docile with you" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

" He is... sometimes. Usually he is fine, but if I get him mad enough.." she began hesitantly.

" He goes berserk" Annie finished rather bluntly.

She nodded, " He tried to strangle me once or twice, I was scared shitless he would do it Ann!".

"Calm down... you can stay, Can't have you roaming about if he looks for you, especially now if you got the kid" Annie responded, putting her soda down by her side.

To Annie's surprise, Laurie got up and hugged her, for a few moments. Finally she felt as if she understood, in the past few months, Laurie had felt so alone, even with Michael.

" Thank you Ann" she told her gratefully, " Can I ask you a favor?".

" Sure Laur, anything".

" Stay with me please?".

After a pause, Annie nodded softly, replying with a soft, " Sure" under her breath.

--

The house was quiet. It was around midnight, and Laurie was fast asleep on the couch. A heavy quilt drawn over her, Annie had feel asleep curled up in the reclining chair nearby.

Even though Annie was still made at Laurie, now was not the time to be petty, Laurie needed help; for real this time, she could see it in her eyes, she was fearing for her life.

She checked on Davey before she went to bed; he was just fine, sleeping soundly. For once now, she thought maybe she would be able to get some sleep.

Annie got up groggily, to go to the bathroom. It was dark, she tried her best to feel around and look for a light.

However, what she saw was not a light on in the house. No, the porch light was on? How could that be? Maybe she forgot to shut it off? That's what Annie figured.

When she headed downstairs, from the living room, down to the porch, she went outside to shut off the light. It was chilly, and she looked around a bit.

There was nothing; the night was eerily silent; after a few seconds, it gave her the creeps, so she turned to go back inside.

Though, the dirty hand that clamped over her mouth wouldn't let her go. The muffled screams vibrated upon the palms of the figure's hands. Her horrified eyes glanced back to see a far too familiar face, one that made her heart drop.

It was him! Michael Meyers!

She twisted and squirmed, trying to bang her feet to wake Laurie or get some other help. Michael had a strong grip on her, grunting as he tightened his snake-like grip over her stomach.

When he did let go of her mouth, she begged and pleaded for her life. She was sobbing, and sweating at the same time; Annie sounded so desperate and pathetic Michael just wanted to end it, there and now.

Flashbacks of their previous encounter crossed the girl's mind, like one of those old horror movies; but this time it was real, he had come back!

" P-please... don't... do this...".

Michael tilted his head and stared at her more, amused in silence. He would continue to let her plead, before he struck her with the large rock in his hand that he picked up from the ground.

"PLEASE!! STOP!! I'll do anything you want. You want Laurie don't you?!" she began, betraying Laurie but thinking of the only way to save her own skin.

For that, Michael paused a moment and let Annie go. As her feet touched the ground again, she turned back, thanking him immensely for letting her go, and turned to rush back upstairs, locking the door as she went.

Michael would be the only one to stop her. As if on an impulse, he roughly and swiftly grabbed Annie by her hair. Only one ear shattering scream was spent, as he threw her harshly against the hard brick.

He bashed the rock over her head, and watched as the shattered skull and crumpled heap of a body fell to the ground, like a broken doll. It was seeping blood.

It amused Michael; for in his mind, it was like opening a pinata', once you smashed it open, you got a surprise.

Dropping the rock, he glanced over to the brick, that had been spattered with blood and some flesh, a tiny amount only he would notice, from the intensity of his actions.

With a grunt of dismay, he tossed Annie's body over the side of the railing, as it was in his way to just step over it. Heading upstairs, he locked the door by jamming the doorhandle with his fist, and took a last glance at Annie's body, as he shut off the porch light himself.

He pressed his finger to his lips and let out a bone chilling shatter of a hoarse whisper.

" Told you... I would be back...".

--

When Laurie awoke, a loud bang had startled her. Sitting up, she was lightly frightened, as all the lights were off. Pulling the quilt over her, she stood up.

"Annie? Where are you?" she called softly, seeing her friend's spot on the couch was empty. Trying to search for a light, she looked around.

The first light closest to her was the one on Davey's bedroom. Maybe Annie went to check on him, maybe he was crying or something.

She called Annie's name a final time, before turning the light on. When she did, she let out a scream, as her eyes widened in surprise and panic.

"M-michael..." she murmured.

The figure she knew so well that held Davey in his broad arms was dirty, and splattered in speckles of red liquid. It couldn't have been...no, Laurie refused to believe it.

Blood?.

"Michael... put Davey down... where's Annie?" she asked, slowly and calmly, as she began to walk towards them.

Michael looked at his beloved Laurie for a moment, rather innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong. He pointed out towards the window, that had a view of the whole street.

Laurie's eyes glanced to the porch, and she saw a twisted body of Annie! It was covered in blood, her skull was shattered and her eyes were wide open, as if she was still screaming, yet in death!

Laurie nearly gagged, and put her hands to her mouth in disbelief, shaking her head. Backing away from the window, she glanced to Michael and his clothes, and let out one of the loudest screams she ever had in a long time, before dropping to her knees in despair and choked sobs.

"Why..." Laurie murmured, in a heaved gasp, as she stared up at Michael, once she regained a bit of composure.

From there, she became filled with rage; and stood up, going to Michael in a short jog.

Once she reached him, she banged on his chest with her fists, tears running down her cheeks when she screamed.

" Why did you do it! Why couldn't you just leave us alone!".

Chin quivering, she glared at him, with hateful blue eyes.

" I hate you Michael... you're no brother of mine.." she spat in her anger.

With that, Michael stared down at the ground, and groaned. Laurie thought it was in anger, and he would hit her in his rage, but for once, he did not.

No, Michael just stood there, as if her words were like a bullet.

He paused a moment, the eerie silence in the room making Laurie more uncomfortable than death could.

She watched, in utter shock as Michael put the whimpering Davey on the couch, then motioned towards the stairway.

Going down it, he left the two of them. Laurie flinched when she heard the front door shut from downstairs.

Going to Davey, she held him in her arms, welcomed by the silence.

There was no more Michael to torment her, but no more Annie to comfort her.

Then, she looked to the adorable toddler in her arms, full of life he was. Something hit her, like a revolution of sorts.

For once, Laurie was thinking of Davey, someone else other than herself, and her own safety.

She did the only thing she knew how at the moment, the only thing she thought would keep him safe.

Davey still in her arms, she went to the cordless phone hanging on the wall. Picking it up, hearing the receiver, she dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

It went through.

_"Hello? 911 Emergency service, what is your emergency?"._

" My name is Laurie Strode... Please I need help".

_" Slow down... where are you sweetie?"._

" No, I don't need any help where I am now, there was a man that just left here, he killed my best friend".

_" A name?"._

" Michael Meyers, the escaped lunatic. I need you to come find him, please".

_" Don't worry, I will send some investigators and Haddonfield Police to you"._

" Thank you".

Laurie hung up the phone with a shaking hand. Eyes widening, she pondered the serious action she had just taken.

She had truly just called for help, for the first time; police would come here, see the body and hunt down the murderer.

Michael's face flashed through her mind, his execution would surely come swift; there was nowhere to hide for him now...

And if was all her fault.

Putting a hand to her mouth, she suddenly realized something. When tears ran through her cheeks, there was no fear... only guilt, remorse and regret.

She suddenly realized, for the first time, that she truly did love Michael; the passion she had for him was true. She wasn't sure how or what became of the change of heart so quickly, but it hit her hard and intensely.

Even if she didn't want to acknowledge that fact because of shame.

But what could she do? She couldn't stop it now, the damage had been done, the police were on their way, and they would be looking for Michael...

_" Dear God... what have I done?!"._

_--_

Quickly, Laurie hung up the phone and went to Davey's room. The child was whining and crying; so she picked him up, and swayed him in her arms for a bit, making a hushing noise until he calmed down.

" Shhh... come on now Davery it's okay... we're going to find Daddy now.." she murmured in a light whisper, as she rubbed his head lightly, looking to the door.

Nearly throwing up as she passed the growing stench of Annie's dead body near the doorway, Laurie headed down the stairs, to avoid it as painlessly as possible. Davey wrapped in a blanket, she went to the car, and tries to start it, but it briefly stalled.

"Come on! mother fucker!" she cursed, banging her hand on the wheel.

Once it came to an agonizing start, she flipped the switch for the headlights, and drove off. She knew where Michael would go back to, where he was right now, and she had to find him before the cops did.

They weren't stupid, they probably have been working on his case since he escaped, just waiting for a lead like this; even without her telling them, she was sure they knew where Michael was located.

Driving down the sidestreets, she soon came to the driveway of the old abandoned Meyers home, one she was saved from as an infant.

Taking Davey from the back seat, she hurried to the door. Opening it, she was careful inside, for it was dark and she couldn't see.

"Michael? Please Michael, if you can here me come down! It's Laurie" she called out.

No response for a moment; in that silence, she was startled as a force pushed her back against the wall, causing her to scream, and Davey to screech bloody murder.

When the tattered mask of a face came into view, Laurie was relieved yet fearful at the same time.

"Please Michael..." she whispered, shaking her head.

Staring at her, with terrible eyes and a hard gaze, she flinched on instinct as he lightly kissed her cheek, and made a brief, touch to Davey's tiny arm.

She smiled softly, tears running down her face. " I'm sorry Michael, the police are coming, you have to go! I'm so sorry.." she began, embracing him tightly.

Surprised, he placed his large arms around her for a moment, muttering her name in a low almost unheard groan. She nodded, reassuring him; to be honest, she couldn't have been more happy than to hear him say her name.

"We're here for you now... I was scared before... but I'm not anymore" she told him, as he lightly tossled her auburn curls with his hand, then caressing her face.

However, it stopped when many lights flashed through the cracked, fogged windows of the Meyers home. Laurie's eyes widened, as she stared at the red and blue lights, knowing what was about to come.

"They're here" she murmured, panicking instantly.

Michael put a hand on her shoulder, and without a problem, stepped outside to confront the intruders. Maybe he thought he could kill them like he had so many others; but these policemen were prepared they had guns, they could take him down.

Laurie knew that, which is why she followed him out, three squad cars standing at the ready.

" Michael! What are you doing!" she called as she went.

The bright lights of the flashlights and muticolored flashes of red and blue nearly blinded Laurie as she went out to Michael, standing by his side. She gripped his arm, trying to pull him back, " Please Michael... you don't have to do this!" she pleaded.

Gently, he forced her arm away from his, looking at her he gestured her inside.

" Ms Strode! Step away from the psycopath! Come to the squad car and we will take you home! one of the officers yelled over his megaphone.

Ignoring the requests, Laurie shook her head. " I can't do that!" she called, and on impulse, went to Michael, and passionately kissed him; a kiss he returned, intense as it was, even if it only lasted a moment.

" I won't leave you... you're my brother" she told him.

Michael stared at her for a long time, and she could see his pain behind his mask, as if he was secretly regretting or remorse something. The officers stared at them with utter disgust, and the head officer ordered all three of the cops to fire.

In a flash of smoke and loud noises that caused Davey to cry, Michael's violently shaking body quickly fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

"NOOO!!" screeched Laurie, falling to her knees in sobs, her tears staining Michael's blood stained navy jacket.

After a few minutes, two of the squad cars left the area, after blocking it off with caution tape. One of them was left, to inform his boss of the incident, and to take Laurie with him, back to the station, for questioning most likely.

" What was that? Yeah Chief, the girl is here, I'll bring her down to the station in about twenty minutes" the younger rookie stated, before the static intruded his conversation, and he put the walkie talkie in his pants pocket.

Going over to Laurie, he spoke out but she just stood there, in a bit of a trance. However, her eyes followed him as he moved closer.

With a loud, enraged screech, she took the large wooden branch she had in her hand and whacked the man over the head with it; he fell to the ground groaning in pain, and she hit him with it again, blood lightly speckling her shirt, though she only grimaced for a moment.

What shocked her was Michael, who stood from his seemingly righteous place of death. Staring down at the terrified cops' face with Laurie by his side, there was no remorse from either of them.

" It wasn't... him.. it was both of you... all along" he murmured, before Michael took the shining bloody blade from his coat pocket and stabbed the man repeatedly with it, unhtil he gaged on his own blood, a pool starting to seep into the cement.

Then, he turned to Laurie, as if asking permission regarding the body.

" Put it in the cellar for now, in the morning we will decide what to do" she told him, and he obeyed like an obedient, discrete dog. She knew it was nearly midnight, no one would notice anything, suspicions wouldn't start until maybe tommorow or the day after, just enough time for them.

She looked over to the dead cop's walkie talkie, it was breaking up, but a voice could be heard through it.

"Will? Detective Anderson did you leave the site yet? If you can hear me, respond!".

However, without a thought, Laurie took it and stomped on it, breaking it in half. Michale emerged from the cellar just in time, to stare at Laurie with a tilted head, seeing what she had done.

She went to him, as he gently caressed her face, she looked to Davey, who was starting to calm down.

" Davey's missed you..." she murmured, and without a thought Michael took the child into his arms, like he once did, like Laurie knew he would.

"Laurie... stay?" he asked.

" You heard what I said before... didn't you?".

He nodded.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" she began with a sly smirk.

With that, they both went up the creaky steps into the Meyers home. Both exhausted, they needed rest, but tommorow brought a new day, of plans and suspicions.

The Meyers home was full of tragedy and death; and Michael Meyers was the source of it, an the legend behind it. He killed his sister and ultimately caused his mother to commit suicide. Though over a year's time, he and his younger sister's rather disgusting, sick incestuous affair as some would call it, and their violent actions would add to the new legacy in the house, the new story in the Haddonfield Revue Sunday Paper.

Did Laurie snap the night that the crime scene was recorded at the Meyers home at midnight? True, in a way some would say, she had. Though she knew, being with Michael didn't maker her afraid anymore, like the naive once sheltered adoptee child she was. No, now she was different, as if reborn...

Into a better person, or in fact a monster? That was a question yet to be answered.

His actios warped her mental state so much that if it was possible for him to rub off on her, in a way he certainly had she knew that much. The next morning, after Michael's shooting, no one had heard from the MEyers siblings again. Not even the police force could track them, in Haddonfield or anywhere else for that matter, it was like they had vanished off the face of the earth.

Then again, that was exactly how Laurie had planned it to go...

--

A beat up Volvo turned into the dirt parking lot of a tiny convenient store. The young woman stepping out was a regular there, just out of mere convenience; stepping out of the car, she went towards the store door and opened it, the bell on it jingling as she went. The store was called, ' Bill's Convenient Store: Last one for over 40 miles!'.

She was greeted by a friendly face, the store owner Bill behind the counter, the owner. He gave her a warm smile, as he knew her name well, she came in often to pick up a few things, and if the boy was with her, Bill would give him a cookie.

After a few minutes of seeming browsing, the young girl came back with a cardboard box; a pregnancy test.

The clerk gave her a strange look, and he couldn't help the curiosity that got the best of him. He tried to ask as sincere as he could without coming off as rude or nosy.

" Expectin' another Miss Strode?".

" I don't know Bill, maybe" she answered with a shrug and a light smile, her green eyes shimmering in the light.

" Well if it is, make sure you bring the rascal in with Davey sometime" the elderly man began with a chuckle.

When she was handed back her change, the girl nodded, " I will, have a good day now Bill" she stated, not needing a bag, just taking the box in her hand as she left.

As Laurie went back to the car, she got inside. Davey was in the back, silently laughing as he enjoyed playing with the toys Laurie had brought for him. He was at the age of four now, a vivid talker and a walker now.

Michael couldn't help but be curious at the box Laurie had in her hand; he took it and shook it lightly, examining it as if he had never seen a pregnancy test before. Laurie sighed lightly, and said his name sternly to get his attention; it worked, and placed his hand over her flat stomach.

" It's for this" she told him.

After a moment of reading the box and the gesture, she knew Michael had begun to let the information sink in, and was starting to understand. Turning the keys in the ignition, she turned out of the dirt lot and onto the main road; she asked Michael to take his mask off; for they were going to move their things into the house today; he was still straggly, and hair in his face, but anything was better than that eerie mask.

At the silence, Laurie looked over at Michael, eyes fully on the road, she still spoke, running a hand through her curly locks, she sighed lightly in frustration.

" You know, I think I did pretty well in such short time; I know it isn't what you wanted, but we couldn't stay in that house; this one is in the middle of east bumfuck so no one will find us! Plus it's really cheap" she told him.

Still silence, and from there, she only murmured a few words under her breath.

" It looked cozy enough... from the pictures".

Slowly his hand came to grip her free one.

" Michael... house with Laurie... Davey?" he asked.

She nodded, " That's right. Maybe Davey will have another Meyers baby to play with too!" she spoke, anticipating the thought. Lovingly, he caressed her face, causing her to swat his hand away and laugh.

" I'm trying to drive Michael!".

Then, a shiny object poking out form his coat pocket caught her attention, it was his bloody butcher blade, she was surprised to see it, then again did she really expect him to fully part with that thing? Was she that stupid in thinking she had that much control over him?.

" I thought I told you to get rid of that thing! We don't need it anymore!".

After that venting statement, she was silent; she was stupid to think he would have gotten rid of it, and his terryifying gaze towards her caused her to think twice about questioning him again about it.

" Is that a way to set an example for this possible baby?" she taunted playfully.

He stared at her, as if questioning something, Laurie rolled her eyes as if she knew.

" Well, all I can tell you is control yourself; I don't want to be looking for a new hideout next week because you decided to hack the neighbors into pieces" she advised him, though it seemed somewhat giving him consent.

Laurie was his control, and if she even strayed a little in her usual morals, or if she became even 1 of the fucked of mentality he had, then there would be no hope for ' good behavior' for Michael.

She gave him a glance, a soft devilish smirk; partly innocent, but the other half held malice and darkness, maybe even insanity that surprised even Michael. Even so, Michael loved Laurie, he always would, he had ever since he was a child, she was his everything.

He adored her, she was his unhealthy _obsession_...

_Whatever their new life would bring for them, however long it would last, Laurie had this almost nauseatingly almost anticipating feeling... that it would end in red..._

_**Fin**  
_


End file.
